Life is Fun?
by Tunechi Baby
Summary: House and Cuddy try to get through life as normal as possible. But is anything really normal with these two? Since there is not many stories of Huddy married with children Or maybe I just read them all.. lol Rated K.. Possibly T.. Maybe M? Maybe Not
1. Just Another Monday

**AN: My Very First FanFic! Hip-Hip... No Hurray? =( Here it goes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything according to my mother.**

Lisa Cuddy was fat. So fat wasn't totally appropriate. Lisa Cuddy was pregnant. Again. Wait, that wasn't legally correct. House. Lisa House was pregnant again with another Greg House Production. Great. Now that we are all on the same page the story may proceed.

Lisa Cuddy-House was seven months pregnant with her fourth child. Yes, fourth. Three boys was a lot to deal with. Especially boys with Greg House genes.

Her oldest and only girl, Rachel, was thirteen. We all know Rachel.

Her oldest son, Jordan Matthew was nine. Dark, curly, medium-cut brown hair like his dad back in the day. Sharp blue eyes that will pierce right through you. Attitude, seventy percent of the time, was just like his mom, but he IS a child of Greg House so he had his moments.

Son number two, James Tyler, whom they called Tyler (not to get confused with his 'Uncle' James... of course) was ninety-nine point nine percent House. Now since House did have his not-so-cruel moments, so did Tyler, but… yeah. He was eleven months younger than his brother (House and Cuddy are freaks!) making him eight, soon to be nine (a month after Tyler turns nine, Jordan will turn ten). He had golden blonde, curly hair that stopped just before the shoulders. He also had the blue eyes, but they were not as piercing. Still, ladies, watch out.

Finally, there was Joshua Anthony (the three J's was totally a coincidence). This son had long, curly, jet black hair. Green eyes (His parents still wondering where those came from. If he didn't look just like House, he would have thought that… never mind). Cuddy thought Joshua was the sweetest two-year old in all of mankind. But this was an act. Joshua was the devil's son. Or House's son, but same thing. He caused more havoc than House, if that was even possible. Perfect little angel for Mommy, for everybody else he was the new Hell-Raiser. Cuddy didn't believe those who tried to convince her that he was a bad boy. He was her sugar pie honey bunch.

The alarm sounds tells Cuddy it's time to get up. She turns over to shut it off and realizes the clock says it's seven-thirty. SEVEN-THIRTY! Now, this might seem like normal time to me and you, but, hey, this is Lisa Cuddy. THEE Lisa Cuddy. Dean of Medicine, Lisa Cuddy. She was supposed to be in by this time, not just waking up.

"House." She says groggily. She turns towards the other half of the capacity that usually sleeps in this bed, but guess who's not there.

'Good thing I have no morning meetings or I'll kill him.' She throws the covers off of herself 'I'm late now, no need to rush.' She thinks to herself. 'House is finally starting to rub off on me. After all these years.' She shrugs.

She goes into the bathroom of her en suite, spends the usual non-shower time in there, then makes her way to Josh's room, the closest one to hers and House's. No one there. There was no school this week because it was spring break. So she made her way to Tyler's room, same result. Standing in the threshold of Jordan's room, she begins to see the pattern. So she makes her way to the kitchen. There she sees her husband with her youngest son trying to get him to eat. Josh has food all over his face. House notices her presence, but Josh doesn't.

"No, Daddy! No oatmeal!"

"You have to eat, Clapton." Cuddy rolled her eyes at the nickname House chose for their third son.

"No!" Josh pushes the bowl of oatmeal off the table. As he goes to watch it fall to the ground, he locks eyes with his mother and quickly straightens up.

"Sorry, Daddy." He gives him the cutest smile he could muster up. House just sits there slack-jawed.

"I know you saw that." He says to Cuddy.

"It was an accident. He said sorry."

"It's all an act. You see all this oatmeal on me? Watch your back, Lisa. Watch your back." House gets up from the table and goes over to the sink to wash the oatmeal off of him. Cuddy rolls her eyes at him.

"Drama Queen." House glares at her. "This is my baby. And no matter how many times you say it, he is not the devil's son."

"Okay. If you say so." House looks at her swollen stomach. "You know we are having another boy, don't you?" She goes to reject his question but was interrupted when Tyler and Jordan walked in.

"We're having another brother?" Tyler asks in pure excitement.

"Yup." House says as he bends over to clean the spilt oatmeal.

"Cool!" Tyler and Jordan said in unison. "Mom, you're going to be so out-numbered." Jordan states as he sits at the table. "Can I have some cereal?" he asks Cuddy. She quickly finished cleaning up Josh and answered her oldest son.

"Sure. And we are not having a boy. Well, maybe not. We don't know what we are going to have." Cuddy said as she grabbed a bowl and the cereal from the cabinets.

Cuddy deeply wanted another girl. She loved all her sons till death and after, but she really wanted a little girl. It's not that she couldn't keep up with boys. She's the ultimate soccer mom, as a doctor she's into biology (which the boys thought was so cool) the whole nine yards. She just wanted to see another color besides blue. Preferably pink. She haven't seen that color since her oldest child. She wanted a daughter to dress up in dresses, paint her nails, and play tea parties. As she gets older, take her shopping. But when God, hopefully, gives her a little girl, he can keep the boy trouble. She's already dreading that problem with Rachel.

Snapping out of her reverie she asks, "Do you want some cereal, Tyler?"

"I guess. Since Dad wasted the oatmeal all over himself." Tyler teased. House stared at the son that was all him.

"Next time, I'm going to waste it all over you."

"It's whenever old man." House was about to make another witty comment, but was cut short.

"Okay, knock it off. We need to hurry. I need to make it in before nine." Cuddy said as she placed the bowls in front of Jordan and Tyler.

"Everybody is ready except you." House comments.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. Why did you cut my alarm off and then why didn't you wake me up?" She turns to Josh, who was in his high chair, picks him up and hands him to House. "Change his shirt, please." House gives her his best pouting face.

"I just changed him." He whines as he takes Josh from her and puts him on the floor. Too much weight for his leg. "Clapton, dude, you're getting to heavy for me."

"No, Dad, you're getting old and weak." Tyler retorted without looking up from his cereal.

"You know what, Slash? One of these days I'ma just dive on you." He heard Tyler snort. He looked back at his wife. "And I didn't wake you up because you looked so peaceful." He gave her a look that was so full of it. "Besides never wake a beast. She'll bite your head off."

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready." She looked at Josh, who was opening the door and slamming it back shut. "Change his shirt." And with that she left. House watched her switch her hits as she left the room.

"Ew, Dad. Stop looking at Mom's butt!" Jordan said in disgust. House heard Cuddy snicker in the distance. He turned to Jordan and shrugged.

"What? It's a beautiful sight to see." Jordan rolled his eyes as he got up and put his bowl in the sink. Tyler followed suit. House smirked.

"Come on, Clapton." He held out his hand for Josh to take. Josh did not accept it. He ran. "Hey! Boys, catch your brother!"

Josh was off with the wind. Left, right, up, and down. They couldn't catch him. He jumped on the couch and over the arm of it, just giggling away. Tyler tripped over the leg of the coffee table and Jordan tripped over Tyler. House shook his head at the scene. Josh was coming towards House. House contemplated for a split second to trip him with his cane. But that wouldn't have been fatherly. Thought come, thought go. Because in the end he tripped him with his cane. Josh hit the ground with a thump. The boys stopped and the older three knew what was coming. Tears. Instead, Josh broke out into a giggle fit.

"Josh, I don't know where you get this craziness from. Must be from your Mom's side." House said picking him up and taking him to his room. Tyler and Jordan looked at each other knowingly.

Twenty minutes later, Cuddy was sitting in front of her vanity applying make-up, when House walks in.

"Are you ready?" He asks quietly.

"Almost. Did you change Josh's shirt?" House nods. He walks up behind her. She stands and walks over to the closet to get her blouse. He follows her. She puts on her blouse. He's now standing directly behind her. He put his arms around her waist and his hands on her stomach.

"I love you." He says and kisses her neck.

"We are not having sex." He sighs. "And I love you, too." She states as she grabs his head and give him a kiss. "Let's go."


	2. Work Trouble

**AN: I was going to try the medical lingo, but… yeah it was way too complicated. So read how I expertly skip through it. =)**

**Okay on to chapter two, since I'm feeling so positive.**

**Disclaimer: You know what? I don't think I've bought anything worth more than twenty dollars recently, therefore I didn't buy this which means: I DON'T OWN IT.**

They all pile into the car and go to Princeton Plainsburo Teaching Hospital. All the boys were to go with them this week because there was no school, Rachel's not home and aren't old enough to sit at home alone, yet. Josh was usually the only one. House turns and looks at Cuddy, who's driving.

"When are you going to take leave?"

"Not now." She didn't want to talk about. Not now, anyways. House sensed it. 'We'll talk later.' He thinks to himself.

"Well, duh. Obviously, you're driving now." Cuddy glared at him. He looked at her in all seriousness.

"Don't make me hurt you, House." He threw up his hands in defense. Jordan and Tyler snickered. Josh burst out laughing.

"Mommy gonna get you, Daddy!" House glared at his young son, and then shook his head.

"That's right, baby." Cuddy said keeping her eyes on the road. It was all in good fun. Tyler and Jordan start cracking up. House just sat there in disbelief, watching his sons laugh at him.

"I think Mom can take Dad." Jordan stated.

"Me, too." Josh sided with his oldest brother.

"I don't think so." Tyler disagreed. As much as Tyler and his dad bickered, they were always just playing. He admired his dad as much as he admired his favorite superhero, Spiderman.

"Dude, Mom's a beast! She can take Dad with one hand tied behind her back! While she's pregnant!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Josh sided yet again. House still stared in disbelief at his youngest and oldest son.

"Dad can totally kick ass." House smirked.

"James!" Tyler straightened up at Cuddy's use of his first name. House was still smirking.

"Thanks Slash." House looked at Cuddy. "I always liked that kid."

"Greg!" House straightened up at Cuddy's use of his first name. Tyler smirked. They spent the rest of the car ride in silence.

Finally walking through the threshold of the hospital, House turned to Cuddy, "I'll take them to daycare."

Cuddy gave him a questioning look, "I take Josh up every day. Why the sudden change?" For the second time that day House threw up his hands in defense.

"I'm just trying to help my pregnant wife." He said in a 'duh' tone.

"We can go ourselves!" Jordan suggested trying to be helpful. Tyler nodded in agreement. Josh was looking lost.

Cuddy looked at their innocent faces. "Not this time, sweetie."

"I can save you a trip. I'm going up anyways." House said sincerely.

"Fine. Bye, boys." They all came up to her and kissed her, said their goodbyes and headed for the elevator. House smiled at her sweetly. She couldn't believe it. A genuine House smile. If only she had a camera.

"I'm just trying to help." He said softly. "Love you. See you later."

He walked away. She smiled at her family. That was one of the many things she loved about her life is she and their sons are the only ones to get the soft side of House. And at the risk of sounding selfish, she didn't want to share it. She turned and walked to her office.

As the four House men walked into the elevator, the oldest one turned to his sons. "Are ya'll going to be good today?"

"Yes." They all said in unison. He glared down at Hell-Raiser aka Josh.

"Are you sure, Clapton?" He asked as the elevator doors open on the third floor, where the daycare center was. They walked out.

"Yes, Daddy." They smiled at each other, a really sweet moment.

"You too, Slash." Tyler just rolled his eyes. As they reached the outside of the daycare room, House turned to his children once again.

"See you guys later."

"Bye, Dad." Tyler and Jordan said and walked in the room. Josh ran up and hugged House's leg.

"Bye, Daddy!"

"Bye, Buddy. Be good, okay?"

"Okay." And in the same breathe he ran into the room and knocked down a big castle of blocks some other children were building. House winced.

"Clap.." he stopped short, "There's really no use." And with that he turned and headed back to the elevator.

Entering his office, he noticed his team had a case.

"Symptoms?" He asked.

Foreman spoke up. "Forty-six year old man complaining of chronic fatigue, joint pain…" **(AN: Lol)**

Back in the daycare room, the teacher, Miss Rose, was trying to keep up with Josh.

"Joshua, please get down from there." Miss Rose said politely, trying to coax Josh from getting down from a big box of toys. Joshua looked at her with a 'dare-me' look and Miss Rose's eyes widened about two sizes bigger.

"Do not jump from there Joshua." Joshua gives her a wide grin, more like a smirk. Yeah, most definitely a smirk. Just as he was about to jump, Wilson walked through the door and stopped him.

"That wouldn't have been a good idea, Josh." Wilson advised as he put Josh on the floor. Josh pouted for a second and then ran off, screaming all the way to his destination.

"Thank you, Dr. Wilson."

"No problem." Wilson turned to the two reasons why he was at the daycare center; his daughters, Ashley, who was nine and Emily, who was seven. "You two be good today. Love you. Bye." He said to his girls. They nodded and went to find the two House boys. They were close. Naturally. They even had the classic House-Wilson bickering.

"What are you guys doing?" Ashley asked as they found them hiding behind the small children's easel.

"We put water balloons under the cushion of Miss Rose's chair." Jordan filled the girls in. Tyler nodded with a small smirk.

"It's gonna be awesome." Tyler said. Emily and Ashley shook their head in disagreement.

"Did you guys even think about how stupid this is?" James Wilson, Ahem, I mean, Emily Wilson stated.

"Yeah, you're gonna get in trouble. I think you just want the attention." Ashley affirmed while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Shut up." Tyler said sharply in a heated whisper.

"Yeah, you can't tell me what to do. Now shut up. She's about to sit down." Jordan announced. Miss Rose without thinking twice sat down with a splash. The girls gasped and the boys laughed. Miss Rose looked directly at them and tapped her foot. They quieted down and now they knew the consequences that were to follow.

Miss Rose and the two oldest boys reached Cuddy's office and did a quick tap on the door before they were told to come in. Jordan and Tyler fidgeted and stared at the floor. Cuddy knew they done did something. Just what was it this time? She quickly paged her husband. She had a meeting in twenty minutes.

"What did they do this time?"

"Water balloons."

"Thank you. I got it from here." Miss Rose turned and walked out the room on her way through the clinic, she ran into House. He gave her a small scowl and complemented it with a comment.

"Don't you get paid to watch these children?" Ignoring the smart-ass sarcastic doctor, she kept walking.

He pushed open the door with his cane and saw his two oldest sons sitting on the small couch in the room. "Punishment?" He asked.

"No TV for a week."

"Which ain't fair." Tyler commented. A patented Cuddy glare quieted him up.

"That was fast." House said.

"I have a meeting in twenty minutes. You'll have to take them."

"Where's Josh?"

"Upstairs. You can go get him if you want. Don't forget they have soccer practice at three. Now leave because I have a meeting." And with that they all left the office.

They got off the elevator on the fourth floor after stopping on the third floor to get Josh.

"You guys are bad. Tsk. Tsk." He said, shaking his head.

"I wonder where we got it from." Tyler snorted. It was rewarded with a House glare.

"Daddy, I didn't be bad." Josh said proudly. It was rewarded with a House smile. Tyler and Jordan gave him faces that said 'yeah, right.'

"Yeah, right, Josh. You were jumping off of everything. Screaming and yelling. And I think you broke a couple things." Jordan tattled. Tyler agreed.

"No one likes a tattle tale." House stated making Jordan frown. They walked into the DDX room.

"Hey, Triple Jay." Chase greeted them with a smile.

"Hey, guys. We have to get back to the differential. It could be lupus." Taub suggested. House pondered that for a second.

"Well, let's see. Boys?"

"It's never lupus, idiot." Jordan, Tyler and Josh said in unison. Taub looked exasperated. Chase, Foreman and Thirteen snickered. House shrugged.

"I guess it's not lupus."

**AN: I have a small confession. Well, two actually. I love reviews and I have no idea where this story is going. I'm winging it. Ideas?**


	3. The Way We End The Day

**AN: I think I might have some idea where this story is going. I would like to give a special thanks to NEWDAYZ, for being the first person to put me on their author alert list. You made my day. I love you. Naw, I'm just kidding. Or am I? 0_o**

**We are now in the section of the confession booth: Good Lord I forgot all about Rachel. (Do not stone me to death.) By popular demand I will add her in. I REPEAT, I WILL ADD RACHEL IN! She's thirteen and in California with her friend for spring break. Disneyworld or whatever's in California. I will tweak the first couple of chapters but it's nothing major; you won't even have to re-read it. =)**

**Also, Cuddy's desperate want for a little girl has changed slightly. She still wants a girl.**

**Someone also asked what Jordan's nickname was. Slash and Clapton are famous musicians. I haven't used it yet but you could probably guess Jordan's nickname. **

**The third chapter will end the day. The rest of the chapters to this story will skip a couple days and maybe, sometimes, weeks, months, you get the idea.**

**Disclaimer: Listen, David. I just took them off the shelf for a little while. I promise to put them back exactly how I found them.**

Cuddy, House and the boys walk through the door at five o'clock after picking up the older boys from soccer practice. Cuddy usually came home later, but for the past month she comes home early. House Rules. Cuddy put down her purse on the table in the foyer then took off her jacket to put in the coat closet. The boys did the same. Well, almost the same. They threw theirs on the floor in the coat closet.

"Hey. Wait a minute. Pick your jackets up and hang them up right." Cuddy instructed. Jordan and Tyler came back and did what they were told.

"I can't reach, Mommy." Josh said, straining to hang his jacket up. House took the jacket it from him and hung it up. Jordan and Tyler finished picking up their jackets and turned to run to their rooms.

"Hey. Wait a minute." House interrupted. The boys sighed and gave their dad a 'what-do-you-need-now' look. "Are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah, can we have spaghetti?" Tyler requested. Josh scrunched up his little face.

"No sasgetti. I don't like it."

"What do you suggest then, butt-brain?" Tyler retorted.

"I not a butt-brain, you are!" Josh exclaimed.

"I takes one to know one, loser!"

"Tyler, that makes you a loser, dude." Jordan informed.

"He's right, Slash." House sided.

"Okay, enough." Cuddy ordered. "Jordan, what do you want for dinner?" Jordan thought about it for a split second before he knew.

"Pizza."

"Pizza it is."

The boys wandered off into the house and House turned to Cuddy. "Can you handle the pizza, you know, with the heartburn and all?"

Cuddy shook her head. "No, I didn't want pizza, but I'm not all that hungry." House eyed his wife because he could feel that inevitable word coming.

"But…" That word.

"Can you go to the store and get me some watermelon. I had a craving for watermelon and chocolate ice cream all day." She put her most angelic face on. He couldn't deny her the world if she asked for it. Was that a House thought? We got to get rid of those. He knew he was going to say yes, but he was gonna milk it.

"Watermelon and chocolate?"

"Ice cream. Please?"

"That's disgusting." She shrugs. "We were just out. We could have stopped then."

"We didn't pass a grocery store. Besides, I had to take my shoes off. My feet were killing me."

"Awww, poor baby." House teased earning him a Cuddy glare. "I'll give you a foot massage when I get back."

"Thank You." She gave him a warm smile and a quick peck on the lips. Tender moment ruined, because he just yelled a foot away from her face.

"Clapton!" Cuddy let out a hard sigh.

"What do you want with Josh?" Cuddy questioned, confused.

"I'm taking him with me." He said while pulling his and Josh's jacket back out from the coat closet.

"Why?" Cuddy pressed, still confused. Josh came running in the room and House handed him his jacket. House looked at her with an uncertain look. He was questioning her questioning.

"Father-son bonding time, what else?" She didn't buy it. "He's a handful, so I'll give you a small break. Relax." House gave Cuddy a genuine look.

She nodded. "I'll order the pizza." And with that, Cuddy was gone.

Walking into the grocery store, House grabbed a cart from the greeter then turned to his son, picked him up and put him in the front part of the cart.

"Daddy, I want to walk."

"Naw, I can't keep up with you." Josh pouted. As much as Josh was a tornado he didn't do tantrums. He did, however, do a lot of whining.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaddddddy."

"Joooooooooooosssshhh." House mimicked.

"Stoooooop it."

"Stoooooop it."

Josh frowned and stopped talking. He figured he couldn't copy him if he didn't talk. House leaned heavily on the cart and walked down the aisle, stopping at some places. They turned down the aisle with the candy section.

"Daddy, I want some candy."

"No. Your mom said no more candy because you'll rot all your teeth." He rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Candy!" Josh insisted.

"No." House said sternly.

Josh went into a tribal-like chant. "Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy!" House tried to be patient but his patient level was never very high. So he gave in.

"How about we get some candy at the check-out line?" Josh agreed with a very wide smile and a nod and they went to the frozen foods section to get the ice cream.

"Ooh, Daddy, I want some ice cream! And some waffles! And some pancakes! Popsicles! Look Daddy!" Josh exclaimed as he saw all the mentioned treats.

"I see, but we can't get it. You ask for a lot of sweet." Typical. "How about some vegetables?" House asked reaching for the chocolate ice cream.

"No way, Jose. How come you get to eat ice cream?" Josh asked, a little disappointed.

"It's not for me, it's for Mommy." House informed his two-year old son. "Tell her how unfair it is when we get home, okay?" Josh nodded. House knew Josh wouldn't forget. They made their way to get the watermelon and then to the check-out line. House got Josh a sucker, told them to eat it before they got home and made their way to the house.

Entering their home, Jordan and Tyler were running past with plastic swords and capes on.

"Hey! Slash, Jagger **(AN: Did you guess right?)** slow down. What the hell are ya'll supposed to be any way?" House asked examining what his older sons had on.

"Dude, we're knights. Duh!" Tyler replied, giving him a Cuddy eye roll.

"Yeah, Dad, don't we look like knights?" Jordan asked.

"You look cool!" Josh shouted. "Can I play?"

"Go get your sword and cape." Jordan instructed. The three boys ran off.

"Walk!" Father House bellowed. Just then the doorbell rang. House turned around and answered it. Pizza guy.

House looked at his watch and looked at the seventeen-year-old, punk rock pizza deliverer with a green mo-hawk and a loop earring in his nose with a perplexed look.

"You should have been here." House stated. Rock-dude just shrugged.

"Busy day. That's 23.50." House looked at him quizzically, and then patted his pockets down.

"You take post-dated checks?" Punk-rocker gave him a 'dude, seriously' look.

"I'm just messing with you." He gave him twenty-five dollars.

"Keep the change and buy yourself something nice." House took his pizza and slammed the door in the kid's face.

House walked to the kitchen with a lot in his hand for a man with only one free one. Cuddy was in the kitchen with her back turned to him as he walked in.

"Who was at the door…" She didn't need the answer as she turned and saw the pizza box in his hands. "I could've helped with that, you know."

"I didn't need it." He said. 'He can be stupidly stubborn, sometimes.' She shrugged it off.

"Boys! Pizza's here!" Cuddy roared as she went to cut the watermelon. They ran into the kitchen.

"Go wash your hands." They ran out the kitchen. House watch Cuddy put chocolate ice cream on her watermelon in disgust.

"That's nasty." He commented. She shook her head and shrugged.

"It's actually quite good." She conveyed. This conversation made House think of the weird cravings with their previous children.

Jordan:

House was in a deep sleep in their bedroom. It was about 2 am when Cuddy padded back through the room and awoke House.

"House, we're out of marshmallow puff."

"So?" Cuddy sighed. Does this man even know her?

"I can't eat my bologna sandwich without mustard and marshmallow puff."

"Lisa, that's nasty." Cuddy whined for about five minutes. Eventually, House was at the 24 hour mini-mart with bed-head and pajama pants.

"Dude," The hippie clerk said, "Your out at two in the morning for marshmallow puff? You're so whipped!" House scowled and left.

Tyler:

House was at the same mini-mart when he stopped by and grabbed a donut. The same far-out clerk checked him out.

"Dude," he exclaimed, "Donuts and cheese sauce? You're so whipped, man!" House scowled and left.

Josh:

Walking into the mini-mart five years from the incident with the donut and cheese sauce, House was pretty sure, since the last time he walked in here three years ago, the same clerk was not there this time. He was positive. Wrong.

"Dude! It's the cheese donut guy! Man, how's it going?" He has called House the cheese donut guy for the past five years.

House frowned and walked down the aisle. He came back five minutes later.

"Dude," the clerk's trademark sentence starter, "Raviolis and mayo! That's far out! You're totally whipped!" House scowled and left.

Around nine o'clock that night it was time to put the boys to bed. They knew Josh would be down soon because he hadn't had a nap all day. Their assumption was correct because House found him asleep in the middle of the living room floor. He picked him up and stopped by Jordan room first. Jordan was reading a book. Just like his mom.

"Night, Jagger. Don't stay up too long."

"I won't, night Dad." House then made his way to Tyler's room. Tyler was playing his video game on mute.

"Hey, gotta turn it off. Part of your punishment."

"But Dad, it's vacation." Tyler complained. House softened.

"Turn it off tonight and I'll see what I can do for you tomorrow."

"Okay." Tyler turned off the game and got into bed.

"Night Slash."

"Night Dad." House then went into Josh's room and changed Josh into pajamas and put him to bed. He made his way back to the master bedroom. Cuddy was reading a book. Just like Jordan. Cuddy looked up as House went to a dresser to get pajama pants.

"Josh asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, I found him on the living room floor." Cuddy chuckled.

"He will fall asleep anywhere. Exam rooms, morgues, office… no wait that's you." Cuddy teased.

"Hardy-har-hardly. Do you know when you're going to take leave?" House asked while sitting at the end of the bed. He took her feet and gave her that long-awaited massage he promised.

"After the day I had today, I want it now but I don't know if they've found a replacement."

"What happened today?"

"I can't find a donor for the low clinic funds. I had to lay-off a couple of nurses for the time being. It was just hectic." Cuddy sighed which turned into a low moan of relaxation. "That feels nice."

House smiled. "I just want you to relax. Too much stress is not good for the baby."

House finished up with his massage and climbed up the bed, turned off his bed lamp, spooned her and placed his hands on her stomach.

"Just get some sleep and try to relax." House directed as he kissed her. "G'night."

"G'night."

**I got the next chapter planned, just trying to figure out how to write it. By popular demand, like I said before, Rachel will get some dialogue, perhaps, next chapter**. **I'm a little busy, seeing it's my last week of school (FINALLY—I'm GRADUATING!) but I will so try to update. Reviews are like a box of chocolate, I want them all!**


	4. On To The Next One

**AN: I think I'm about 90 percent satisfied with this chapter. And even though it's about the same length as my other chapters, it still feels short, for some reason. There is a new House episode in about 40 minutes just to let you know when I actually finished this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I shamelessly borrowed these characters, fluffed them out and put them back.**

The House family got through the week as normal as their Monday had gone and Saturday had quickly come. Rachel was coming home today. Josh was excited and Jordan and Tyler weren't complaining. Cuddy and House knew they were actually glad to see their sister coming home after not seeing her for a week. The parents were elated, also.

They we're packing boxes, because they had found a house to accommodate the six soon-to-be seven of them. Well, they actually had it for months now, but they wanted to find a house that was still in the school district and within an hour of the hospital. They couldn't find one, so they had to accept the one an hour and a half away.

And where there is work, there's Wilson and where there's Wilson, there is his family. His wife, Sarah, was a blonde, average height, smart and very pretty. She can also match House word for word, which very few people can do. Then there was Emily and Ashley, the two sisters who almost looked just alike. The difference was one was shorter. They had long flowing blonde hair and big brown eyes. And dimples. Cute.

Foreman, Taub, Chase, Thirteen and Julia; Cuddy's sister were also there, along with a sea of movers.

"House, you just can't… House... you gotta use the… Forget it, House, I'll do it." Wilson walked over to where House was standing. House smirked.

"See, House you got to use the screwdriver and unscrew it first before you pull it apart or you'll break the wood." Wilson instructed as he got down on the floor. House was still smirking. Wilson was unscrewing when he had a revelation.

"You just wanted me to do it, didn't you?"

"No, I wouldn't do that." House's smirk seems to give him away. Wilson got up from the floor and headed for the door.

"You can do it yourself now." With that, Wilson left the room. House smirk finally dropped. But he quickly had an idea.

"Foreman!" House bellowed.

Outside, a car pulls up on the other side of the street. A young teenager steps out, goes to the trunk, grabs a tote bag, stops by the front window, says her thanks you and walk into the front door.

"What the.." She says to herself. "Mom!"

Cuddy walks over to her oldest child and hugs her tightly. "Hey baby. Did you have fun in Disneyland?"

"I had a great time. We're moving?"

"Yeah, I told you that on the phone yesterday."

"You didn't say today." Rachel starts to walk towards her room. "Has anybody been packing my room? God, don't tell me Dad was packing my room. He'll only try to read my diary."

"You keep a diary?" House asked upon seeing his only daughter.

"Umm.. No. Hi, Dad." Rachel goes up and gives him a hug.

"Great, you're home. Now you can watch after all those bad-ass little brothers you got."

"You guys are the ones who keep popping them out." Rachel retorted.

"That's your mom's fault. She can't keep her hands off me."

"Yeah, right." Cuddy snorted. "Where are the boys anyway?"

"How should I know?"

"Great parenting, Dad. Are you sure you guys can handle another kid?" Rachel smirked.

"Go say hi to your brothers and then help Thirteen finish packing your room." Cuddy went back into the kitchen where she, Julia and Sarah were packing the kitchen earlier. House went back to doing nothing and Rachel went to find her brothers.

Down in the basement, which was pretty much a playroom, sometimes they'd go down there and watch movies because it was a huge TV down there, Foreman and Chase were packing.

"Have you been here before?" Foreman asked Chase.

"Not until today."

"They don't invite us over for anything, but they ask us to help them move." Tyler walked down the stairs. He looked at the two doctors.

"Quit complaining. This TV is ridiculously big. Where'd you get it?" Chase asked middle House boy. Tyler shrugged.

"A store, duh. You guys haven't done anything down here." Tyler inspected.

"Look at all these packed boxes. We've been working hard." Foreman said defensively.

"You've been hardly working. Have any of you packed the Wii?" Tyler asked.

They both shook their head. "Wanna play Wii bowl?" Tyler suggested.

"We're supposed to be packing. You are too." Chase reminded. Foreman agreed.

"Yeah and I'm trying to finish up." Foreman added.

"I've been working hard and so have you, remember." Tyler shrugged, "What's a little break."

"I agree with Tyler." Chase sided.

"Whatever." Foreman decided reluctantly.

"Cool I'll go get Jordan." Tyler ran up the stairs and into Jordan's room. Jordan stopped what he was doing and looked up.

"Jordan, let's go play Wii bowl with Chase and Foreman." Jordan and Tyler walked out the room and ran directly into Rachel.

"I've been looking all over for you guys. Where've you been?"

"Around."

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Bye." The boys said in unison and ran off. They were headed for the basement and ran directly into Cuddy.

"Hey. Slow down. What are you boys up to?"

"Nothing." They both quickly said. Cuddy didn't know what but she knew they were doing something.

"Go back to your rooms and finish packing." That sentence earned Cuddy a groan.

"But Mom, we've been working all day." Tyler whined. Jordan sighed in agreement.

"And if you go finish now, you'll be done faster." She gave them a smile and walked off. Jordan and Tyler kept still until she left the hallway, then ran downstairs.

Josh was finally waking up from his nap in his room where there was nothing but him and his bed left. He left his room and seen all these men that he has never saw before. He was getting a little panicky until he saw someone he knew.

"Hey Josh! Did you miss me?" Rachel asked, excited to see her little brother. Josh ran up to Rachel as fast as his feet could carry him.

"Hi Rachel!" he exclaimed while being picked up by his sister. "I missed you this much." He stretched out his arms as far as they could go.

"I missed you that much, too."

"Where's Mommy? I'm hungry." Rachel brought him to the kitchen and told Cuddy that Josh was hungry.

"We're going to have to go to McDonalds or something because the food is packed up. Actually we can order a couple pizzas for everybody."

At around ten o'clock that night everybody was gone, everything was moved and everybody was at the new house. The children walked around the house in awe.

"Dude, this house is humongous." Tyler said with his mouth gaped in amazement. Rachel came running down the stairs.

"There is a bathroom in every single room up there! This house is awesome!"

"No way!" Jordan and Tyler said. House and Cuddy looked at their children. The smiles on their faces put smiles on their faces.

"Way!" Rachel said and they all ran up the stairs. Josh ran with them but he was struggling to get up the stairs.

"Hey, Rachel grab your Josh, would you?" House asked and then turned to his wife.

"You think they like it?" She asked him, House walking up to her.

"I think they love it."

"I love it, too." She said bringing Cuddy into an embrace.

"Yeah?" She nodded. "I think I love it more than I love you." She teased. "Did you see the master bedroom? Who wouldn't fall in love with it?"

"I've always known you'd fall in love with another House."

"You're the only House I'd ever love." She declared as she kissed him amiably. "And my children. Since they are House's." She said leading them back to the master suite. After they searched through boxes to get pajamas, they changed into them, they climbed into bed and got comfortable. House turned off the light and turned towards her.

"Have you thought of any names?" He asked, completely out of the blue.

"I've thought of a few."

"I like Alexis or Michael." He suggested. "You know, I was just thinking."

Cuddy smiled. He actually thought of all three boys names. "I like the names Alexis and Michael." She pondered it a little more and concluded: "I think we got our baby's first name."

**AN: Next Chapter will be called 'A New Addition' if you know what I mean. (Wink Wink) Drop a review on your way out please.**


	5. A New Addition

**AN: It was pointed out that House would be sixty-something if this were to stay in the regular timeline. That is totally not going to happen. Let's say House is… What the hey, let's make him forty-five and Cuddy's forty. Now they owe me favors.**

**Disclaimer: I took these characters and made them breed. David Shore should so do that, since he really owns them.**

Two months later, House was sat in his office with his feet on his desk, headphones in his ears and in deep thought. His case had been getting harder to solve and he hasn't had his epiphany. Unbeknown to House, a certain unborn baby won't be letting that happen anytime soon.

House's office door burst open and in trotted Thirteen. House turned his head as Thirteen came into his peripheral view. House pulled the ear buds out of his ears.

"Cuddy's been admitted into the hospital. She's in labor." Thirteen informed him. Everything after that sentence was a blur to House. Next thing he know he's in scrubs on the way to the delivery wing. He enters the room and looks at Cuddy, who's red in the face and sweaty. All in all, she looks like she's in labor.

"How are you feeling?" Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Like I'm trying to push a watermelon out of my…"

"Okay," House interrupted, "No need to get visual." At that moment the doctor walks into the room.

"Hope I'm not interrupting, but I need to check on your dilation." Cuddy's Ob/Gyn, Dr. John Smith, said as he walked over to Cuddy. All the while Dr. Smith checked on Cuddy, House had a mean mug on his face. That's his territory. All intruders will be persecuted.

"You know, I am a doctor. I could have done that."

"House, shut up." House scowled.

"Three centimeters. You are still in early labor." Dr. Smith said ignoring the cranky doc that has done this the previous three times. "How are the contractions?"

"About the same. I haven't had a contraction since Greg came…" Cuddy was stopped short by a low scream, which happened to be her own as she had a contraction.

"On that note, I'll be back in an hour to check on you. I'll have a nurse page me if anything changes." Dr. Smith said before walking out the room. House took a seat in the chair next to Cuddy's bed.

"Did you call the kids? My mom? Your mom?" Cuddy hounded.

"Umm… Thirteen's on it, no and not a chance in hell." House answered. Cuddy rolled her eyes again.

"Where's Thirteen going to take the kids?" Cuddy asked, her breathing starting to get heavier. House looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" House asked, standing up. Cuddy nodded her head.

"Here comes another contraction." She managed to get out. House nodded as Cuddy had another contraction.

"Breathe." House instructed. Cuddy did what her husband told her. The forty-five second long contraction subsided.

"So," Cuddy said, "Where's Thirteen taking the children?"

"To your mom's house until you give birth."

"I thought you said she didn't know." Cuddy asked confused.

"She doesn't, but she's in for one hell of a surprise." Cuddy had a look that could kill. "Okay, okay. Josh is down in daycare and the older kids are only in school for another hour since it's the last day. Do you want me to call your mom before they get out?" House offered.

"Please."

"Of course." House pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mother-in-law. After a little persuading and an assurance that none of his children were sick, she finally agreed to watch them.

Two hours later, Cuddy was ten centimeters dilated, drugged up and ready to bring another being into the world. The doctor and his team of nurses were ready to do their job, while House was ready to coach.

"Baby's passing through the birth canal, you can start pushing now." Dr. Smith instructed. Cuddy didn't need to be told twice. While House held her hand, Cuddy began to push.

"Good. You can see the top of Baby's head. Give me another push, Lisa." Cuddy did as she was told.

"You're doing great." House coached.

"Baby's head is half way out. One more push to get it all the way out." Once again, Cuddy obliged. The sound of a gurgled cry filled the room. Cuddy was in tears by now. A nurse suctioned the baby's mouth and nose. House smiled.

"Big push, Lisa. It's time for the shoulders." Cuddy took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. The baby's crying was still constant.

"Great. Again." Dr. Smith ordered. And again, she pushed. "One more time." Said the doc.

"Shoulders are out. Deep breath and one final push and your baby will be fully here." A deep breath and one final push later, Baby House was brought into the world.

"Congratulations, it's a girl. Dr. House would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" House kissed Cuddy and walked over to cut the cord. He was sporting the biggest smile ever.

"She's beautiful." House reported, returning to Cuddy's side. The nurses cleaned the baby and the afterbirth.

"Seven pounds, eight ounces." One of the nurses said. "Eighteen inches." The nurse swaddled the baby and handed her to Cuddy. Cuddy looked at her baby in astonishment.

"Hi, Alexis Nicole House." Alexis looked up to see the source of the familiar voice. Green met blue. Cuddy gasped.

"Greg, she's got the mysterious green eyes like Josh." Cuddy said never taking her eyes off them. House was still smiling.

"Yeah." Was all he said. Cuddy looked up at him finally prying her eyes away from Alexis, but House was still looking at her.

"Do you want to hold her?" His smile, if possible, grew wider as he nodded his head. He reached down and took hold of his daughter. Cuddy watched the bond in awe. It's not that she hasn't seen it before; it's just every time is as spectacular as the last.

"Wonderful birthday present, right?" Cuddy asked.

"My birthday's tomorrow." House said. Cuddy just smiled. "Yeah. It is. It seems like just yesterday when you told me not to ever come near you again."

"That's because it was just yesterday." Cuddy chuckled as House handed her back the baby, who was now asleep. The nurse strolled in a small bassinet-type incubator.

"How are you feeling?" House asked.

"I've been better."

"You should try and get some sleep. I'll call your mom."

Half an hour later, Rachel, Jordan, Tyler, Josh and Arlene walked in the door. House gave the universal sign to be quiet.

"They're sleep." He informed them.

"Dad, you didn't tell us on the phone if it's a boy or a girl." Rachel whispered.

"It's a girl." The boys groaned, but none-the-less, they were still happy. They all huddled around the baby's bed.

"What's my granddaughter's name?" Five sets of eyes turned towards House.

"Shouldn't it be written on there or something?" They all looked, but didn't find it.

"It's Alexis Nicole. Hi, mom. Hi, kids." Cuddy said, waking up out of her sleep. Everybody looked over at her.

"Hey, Mom." They all said as they walked over to give her hug. Rachel picked up Josh so he can give Cuddy a hug.

"Easy, Rach." House warned.

"He's alright." Cuddy insured.

"Hi, Mommy. Did the baby come out of your tummy today?" Josh asked with a puzzled look.

"Actually, Josh," Jordan started, "She came out of her…"

"Hey! He's too young to hear that." Cuddy interrupted. "We haven't had that talk yet, who taught you that?"

Jordan shrugged. "I learned it in Sex Ed."

"Sex Ed?" Cuddy, House and Arlene said in unison. "You're in fourth grade. They teach Sex Education in fourth grade?" Cuddy asked.

"I learned it in fifth grade." Rachel spoke up.

"Mommy, what's Sex Ed?" Josh asked.

"Nothing, Sweetie."

Tyler wasn't hearing any of their conversation. He was staring at his new little sister. When Josh was born his parents told him he was going to have to look after his little brother, but boys grew to be men so until Josh grew to be a man. But girls didn't grow to be men. Did that mean he never had to look after her? But that wouldn't be right; she was just a baby. That must have meant that he had to always look after her. And from that point for the rest of his life, that's what he vowed to do.

After a while, Arlene took the children back home and Cuddy and House had a string of visitors and congratulations. Cuddy went back to sleep and House held his newborn daughter in his hands as he fed her. He realized that she was so small and new to the world and it was his job to protect her from it. And from that moment on for the rest of his life, that is exactly what he vowed to do.

**It was kind of sweet, wasn't it? It was actually supposed to be centered around House and Cuddy mainly, but I had to throw the children in it. The name I chose for Cuddy's ObGyn was so clever, wasn't it? Next chapter will be called 'Meet the Robinsons.' LBVS. I might not get to update until Monday. Checking my Palm Pilot, tomorrow I got hella exams, Friday I will be leaving the state, Saturday and Sunday I'm meeting up with my cousin and when we get together we party non-stop. Monday is my next free day. Please Review.**


	6. Meet The Robinsons

**AN: I didn't meet up with my cousin this morning, but I will tonight, so I decided to write this chapter. Also, I don't know about you guys, but I did have Sex Ed. in the fifth grade. I also wanted to say because I think it's funny, but this story is in my favorites list titled 'My First Born'. And another thing was, when I first thought of this story and I had the three boys planned out and I made Cuddy pregnant, I mean before I even wrote it down on paper, she was going to have another boy. I was adamant about it. But everybody seemed to want a girl and I couldn't break your hearts. See, that's love.**

**Disclaimer: David Shore and NBC Universal owns this. Just me and my crazy antics.**

Over the next few months, House and Cuddy settled into a routine with their new baby. Life was actually going normal for the Houses. But we all know that was not going to last.

Jordan, House and Cuddy were sitting around the table eating breakfast. House finished his toast and turned to Jordan, who just put his bowl in the sink.

"Can you go get the newspaper for me?" He asked him.

Jordan nodded. "Sure thing, Pops."

"Thanks."

Jordan went out to get the morning newspaper, just like his dad asked. That's when he saw three moving trucks pull up into the driveway next door and a van following close behind. The driver of the van and the front seat passenger got out of the car. The curiosity he inherited from his dad got the best of him as he sat and watched the people getting out of the car.

The driver was a man, mid to late forties, receding black hairline, medium height, and average build. The woman who got out of the passenger side, presumably his wife, was early forties, long red hair, dark rimmed glasses, and average build and height.

The woman went to open the backseat door and out jumped four children and she went and pulled out a baby. The oldest kid, a boy, looked to be about fourteen. He wore skater clothes and had a Justin Bieber-type haircut and had an a hundred watt smile.

The second oldest was a girl. She looked to be about nine. Dark blonde hair and a very pretty girl, Jordan noted.

The next kid was a boy. Who looked almost exactly like his older brother. The same Justin Bieber-type haircut except it was black. He had to be seven or eight. Another girl who looked to be three was also there and the baby was a girl.

After staring at the family long enough, Jordan grabbed the newspaper, turned and ran back into the house.

"Mom! Dad!" Jordan bellowed as he slammed the door shut. The baby began to cry. Rachel turned and gave her brother a crazed look. Jordan returned the look just as quickly as he got it.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"I just got Alexis to sleep and you woke her up."

"Sorry." No remorse in his tone. He turned to walk towards the kitchen where Tyler and Josh were beginning to eat breakfast, Cuddy was loading the dishwasher and House was waiting patiently, seemingly, for his son to bring in the newspaper.

"Where have you been?" His patience had ran out.

"Cool your jets, Dad. There's like this huge family that's moving in next door. I stopped and checked it out. They have other kids, Tyler, now we can have someone to play some of our games with."

"I should bake them something." Cuddy suggested, absentmindedly.

House sighed and shook his head. "Don't do that; it's so cliché." He rejected.

"Yeah, Mommy, it's so cliché." Josh mimicked with a mouth full of cereal. House smirked. Cuddy shot a death glare at House.

"I'm doing it." House rolled his eyes and Josh copied him. "Tomorrow." Cuddy finished. "And stop teaching Josh such rude manners. He's impressionable." House shrugged.

"Dad, can we play with the paintball guns you got us?" Tyler asked. Cuddy looked at House in anger and shock.

"I told you not to get them those things. They're dangerous and the boys are to young to have them." House rolled his eyes.

"No they're not. Plus you've been saying no to them for years now. I got it for their birthday. They just turned nine and ten let them have this one thing." Cuddy sighed and as she did the House boys knew she would cave. Sucker.

"Fine." She caved.

Later that day, House, Rachel, Jordan and Tyler was out in the back yard getting ready to use their new paintball guns. It took a while to start, because they had to set up tarp everywhere.

"Now, what ever you do, don't shoot it..." House was interrupted as Tyler shot his paintball gun in the air. "...shoot it in the air." House finished. Tyler's paintball shot off and left their view as it went into the neighbor's yard and landed with a splat, which was followed by an annoyed scream.

"What the hell!" Every House that was outside; was inside in less than ten seconds.

"Why are y'all running in here for?" Cuddy asked, confused, as everybody rushed to get into the patio doors.

"Tyler hit the neighbor with a paintball." Rachel told as they sat around the table.

"The new neighbors?" Rachel nodded and Cuddy shook her head then dropped it in her hands. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Damn." Cuddy said.

"I'll get it." House offered.

"No. You'll just screw..." She didn't bother finishing her sentence because he ignored her and went off and answered the door. The pissed off neighbor stood there with red paint dripping off his head.

"Who are you?" House asked.

"David Robinson. And I believe your son hit me with a paintball." He accused, referring to Jordan, the only kid he's seen.

"Well, don't just stand there getting paint all over my front porch." David scoffed.

"I knew when I saw him he would be trouble."

"Who?"

"The boy who stared at us for ten minutes this morning." Now House is pissed.

"First of all, Jordan did not hit you with a paintball. And how dare you judge my son? How about you get the hell off my porch." House said angrily and slammed the door in David's face.

Cuddy came into the foyer. "I take it that went well." She said sarcastically.

"Naw."

Cuddy gave her trademark eye-roll. "I told you to let me handle it. And I knew the boys were to young to get those paintball guns." House scoffed. "I'll just have to make them something today."

Two hours later, Cuddy had a tin full of cookies as she knocked on the front door. All the movers were gone, she noted. Red head answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Lisa House and my family and I live next door..."

"Your the people who hit my husband with a paintball then slammed your door in his face." Red Head said.

"That's why I came..."

"That's why your children is so rough because your husband is a maniac."

"You don't know my children or my husband. And who the hell are you?" Cuddy asked her voice rising in anger.

"LeAnne Robinson. Now I'm gonna tell you to get the hell off my porch." With that, LeAnne slammed the door in Cuddy's face.

"Bitch." Cuddy said under her breath. She walked back into her on home and slammed her door in frustration.

"I take it that went well." House said sarcastically. He was on the couch with Alexis watching her trying to lift her head. She was having little success.

"She slammed the door in my face." Cuddy said still annoyed. She went to take a seat next to House.

"Well this means war." House said as he picked up his four month old daughter and put her in a sitting position, she fell directly back onto the pillows.

"Who are we going to war on?" Jordan asked as he, Tyler and Josh walked in to the room.

"The neighbors."

"Cool!" Tyler exclaimed.

"No, we are not. We use our words." Cuddy said, but the boys already began to plot.

Rachel walked into the room. "What's going on?"

"We're having war with the people next door." Tyler informed.

"Tyler, what did I just say?"

"Why?" Rachel asked, still confused.

"Where have you been, Rachel? We hit the guy with a paintball, he came over, I slammed the door in his face, your mom went over there, got the door slammed in her face, now it's war." House reported.

"Does anybody listen to me around here?" Cuddy asked.

"I do, Mommy." The soon to be three year old Josh said.

"Your the only one who does, Sweetie."

"Hey Mom, we all listen to you." Rachel said. Tyler and Jordan nodded in agreement. The baby gurgled. Cuddy smiled.

"Thank you." She stood and reached for Alexis. "I'm going to give her a bath." House handed her the infant. Cuddy handed her the infant. House watched her all the way around the corner, waiting for Cuddy to be out of earshot.

"Alright, listen up. This is what we're going to do."

**Oh God! What are these guys up to now? Review and find out!**


	7. What's Done In The Dark Round One

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I wasn't in town and the only computer I had where I was crashed. I am now home and on my own computer. **

**Okay for the timeline because I had to think about myself. Cuddy had Alexis when it was the last day of school and I have her four months now, making it October which means school started again.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, and yeah.**

At one a.m. that night, House made his way to the coat closet in the foyer. He pulled out a bag that had spray paint, surgery masks, scissors and duct tape in it. It took him a while, but when he finally made it upstairs he went into Jordan's room since it was the closest.

"Jagger." House screamed-whispered. Jordan didn't budge. 'Heavy sleeper.' House thought. 'Probably gets it from me.' He smiled to himself. He walked over to the bed that held his eldest sleeping son.

"Jagger." House shook him slightly. Jordan groaned and then opened his eyes.

"Huh?"

"I got the spray paint." With those words, Jordan was wide awake. "Go wake up Rachel and Tyler. Leave Josh asleep. He's a snitch." Jordan went off to do what his father told him.

House made his way back down the stairs and he heard rustling in the kitchen. Curiously, he went in there. Cuddy was standing at the refrigerator with its door open.

"What are you doing up?" His question was answered when she shut the door and was holding a baby bottle.

"What are you doing up?" Cuddy mirrored. It didn't take House long to think of a lie.

"Josh had a bad dream." No one said the lie was great, but she seemed to buy it.

"Are you coming back to the bedroom?"

"No, I couldn't sleep. I'm going to stay in the living room and watch TV." Another lie.

"Something bothering you?" Cuddy asked stepping closer to her husband, worry written all over her face. House gave her a small reassurance smile and then kissed her.

"I'm fine." Cuddy still looked a little skeptical. "I promise." He, once again, reassured. Her features softened. She placed her hand on his arm.

"Okay." And with that, she turned and walked back down the hall to their bedroom. She disappeared just as Tyler came down the stairs.

"Shh." House warned when he saw Tyler. "Your mom's up. Give her about forty-five minutes to get back to sleep." Tyler nodded and then quietly went back up the stairs.

Forty-five minutes later, House, Rachel, Jordan and Tyler were standing outside. He handed them each a can of spray paint and a surgeon's mask.

"Remember, this is war. Destroy."

The next morning, Saturday, Cuddy went outside to get the mail. As she walked down the drive way, bright orange paint caught her eye. Then it was the color purple and light blue.

In big orange words the paint said 'Don't Mess with the Zohans'. (Tyler's favorite movie—coincidentally he watched it last night.) And in blue paint 'Zohans' was crossed out and 'Houses' was written. And then purple paint crossed out 'Houses' and put 'Zohans' back. Off to the side, in light blue, it said 'Raw is War' (Jordan loves the WWE). Off to the other side, in purple, it said simply 'Respect This'.

"I'm going to kill all of them." Cuddy said, pissed. She grabbed the mail and went into the house. She stormed into the kitchen. House was sitting at the table with Alexis.

"I asked you not to do anything stupid to them. Hell, I asked you not to do anything at all!" Cuddy fumed.

House covered Alexis' ears. "Wow. Language Lisa. There's a baby in the room. She's very impressionable. And actually, you told me to use my words."

"And now I'm telling you to shut the hell up."

"We didn't do anything stupid." House said.

"You spray painted their front yard!"

"I thought it was clever." Cuddy gave him a death glare. House flinched. "At least we didn't spray paint their house or the car."

Cuddy scoffed. "Surprisingly." She went over and grabbed the baby from House.

"Hi, Sweetheart." Cuddy babbled to Alexis. Alexis babbled back in return. House came and stood behind Cuddy.

"It was time for them to cut their grass anyway." Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"That's a horrible excuse." Just then, all four older children came down the stairs.

"Good morning." Cuddy said to her children.

"Morning." They all said in unison. They sat at the kitchen table.

"I made breakfast." Cuddy said while she gave Alexis back to House to make Josh a plate. They all got back up and made their own plates.

"You all know you're in trouble, right?" The oldest three groaned.

"I take it you saw it?" Rachel asked. Cuddy glared at her oldest daughter. Rachel looked down at her food.

"What happened?" Josh asked.

"It was cool, right?" Tyler asked. Cuddy glared at Tyler. Tyler looked down at his plate.

"What happened?" Josh asked, still confused.

"Daddy made us do it." Jordan told. House glared at Jordan. Jordan looked down at what he was eating.

"Tattle-tale."

"No, it wasn't cool. At all. And since I know your dad made you do it, he can go apologize."

"What happened?" Josh repeated.

House looked at her like she was crazy. "I am not apologizing." He declared.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes. You. Are." Cuddy emphasized each word.

"Okay. I'll do it tomorrow." House had no intentions on doing so.

"What. Happened." Josh emphasized each word.

"Wow. I wonder where he learned that." House said.

"Daddy did some bad things to the neighbors." Cuddy informed him. House rolled his eyes. They all ate in silence for about five minutes. Then they heard what sounded like the water sprinklers, followed by…

"What the **(expletive!)" (This is a K rated story people. Lol)**

"Never use that word." Cuddy said to the kids, and then turned to House with her patented glare. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Glare. "I duct taped his water hose and poked holes in it with the scissors." House had a sudden interest in staring at his own plate.

Cuddy looked at him incredulously. "You're going to pay for it."

Later that day, Jordan and Tyler were playing catch with the baseball out front. The neighbor's daughter, the one that looked about nine or ten, was playing hopscotch on the side walk. Tyler threw the ball to Jordan, who missed the catch, because he wasn't paying attention.

"Dude! What are you staring at?" Tyler followed Jordan's line of vision. "You're looking at Haley!"

Jordan snapped out of his trance. "What? No! How do you know her name?"

"She's in my class." Tyler had a revelation. And he smirked. "You like her!"

"I don't even know her!"

"And yet, you still like her." Tyler teased. "Jordan and Haley sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." He sang.

Jordan rolled his eyes. "I'm done playing." He walked in the house without a glance back. Tyler laughed to himself and followed Jordan.

The next day, Sunday, a couple knocked at the House's door. Rachel answered it.

"Hi." The man said. "I'm here about the puppies your selling." Rachel looked at him confused.

"We're not selling any puppies."

"Well there are flyers all around town saying you are." He handed her his flyer and they turned and left. The flyer had their address on it with a litter of small puppies. They got about maybe twenty more house visits about selling puppies. And House slammed the door on each of their face.

"I thought you apologized to them?" Cuddy asked after House slammed the door on the latest puppy shopper. House just stayed quiet.

"You didn't." It wasn't a question. She just knew it. She turned and left the room, pissed.

"Lise, I was going to…" He yelled after her but she wasn't having it. "Damn." He went after her but when he reached the room the door was locked.

"Come on, Lise, let me in. Please." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Wrong person you're saying that to." She yelled through the door. He sighed again.

"They started it!" He rationalized.

"No! He got hit with a paintball, remember?" 'Right.' House thought. "And even if he did you can be the adult about it." She argued.

"Okay. I'll go apologize as soon as you open the door." House said reluctantly. She opened the door.

"Thank you." He said. He pulled her by her waist to kiss her but she wouldn't let him.

"I'll thank you when you get back." House groaned but aversely left.

He crossed through his own grass and through the Robinson's grass to get to their front door. When he got there he knocked on it. David Robinson answered it.

House swallowed and said, "Look, I'm sorry about spray painting your lawn and completely destroying your water hose. I understand that you wanted payback so you posted our address all over the city about free puppies or whatever. I just wanted to call a truce and hope that we can be friends or at least respectful neighbors." House closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, and then looked at David, whom was smirking.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Did your wife send you over here? Look, I like this little game you started and I'm not quitting until YOU give up, not because you can't stand up to your wife."

House looked at the man. "Okay, then I give up."

"No, that won't do. Remember: Raw is War." David said before he slammed the door in House's face.

"Damn." House made his way back home. He went into his bedroom, where Cuddy was sitting on the bed watching Alexis do her tummy time.

"What happened?"

"He wouldn't accept my apology."

"What did you do?" House looked at her disbelievingly.

"Why did I have to do something wrong?"

"Because you're you." House accepted that answer.

"True. But I genuinely told him we should be friends and I called a truce. He said he was going to keep playing tricks until I quit, not because I couldn't stand up to you. Then the son of a bitch slammed the door in my face."

Cuddy pointed at Alexis. "Young ears, remember?"

"What do we do now?" House asked.

Cuddy seemed to ponder that for a moment before conclusively coming up with a single word answer.

"War."


	8. The Crush Round Two

**AN: It took me all day to write this chapter. God, I'm tired. This story will end at 15 chapters and it more than likely will have a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House. If I did, this is not the direction I would be taking. Around the pilot episode I would have... Oh wait, I'm getting off point. On with the story.**

That Sunday night, because pranks are just better at night, House and Co. were pulling out the stops. House, Rachel, Jordan, Tyler and Josh were all outside. Cuddy agreed to stay in the house with Alexis since they didn't want to take her outside. Besides Cuddy did a lot of ad posting today. Who gives a damn about repetition? The Robinson's house was going to hold the next AA meeting.

Back outside, House handed Josh a huge bag of bread crumbs. "Clapton, go sprinkle these all over the yard and on the front porch." He instructed. He had to give him an easy job.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Birds love bread." It was the only answer Josh got and he seemed to be satisfied with it because he shrugged and went spread bread crumbs everywhere. Next he turned to Jordan and gave him a roll of toilet paper and some honey and some vasoline.

"Jagger, first put vasoline on the windows. It sucks trying to get it off. Then, you can put toilet paper on his car. The vasoline should help it stick and then put honey on the back of the car door handles." Then House gave Tyler another roll of toilet paper and a small bag of salt. "You can toilet paper all over his bushes. Then sprinkle his flowers with salt. Instant kill. Then put toilet paper on the flowers, too."

House then gave Rachel super glue and she went up to the doorsteps and super glued his keyholes. It was going to be a pain in the ass to clean them out.

Monday afternoon, Cuddy picked Josh up from the daycare upstairs and headed to House's office.

"I'm leaving." Cuddy informed her husband. Josh wandered off into the DDX room.

"Why? What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"Uh, nothing's wrong. Josh and I are going to the shopping center to pick up some party supplies for the birthday party. Remember?" Cuddy pressed. "We talked about it this morning."

"Of course I remember." No he didn't. "Are you bringing something home for dinner or shall I pull out my chef's hat?"

"Well, I don't want us to get food poisoning so I'll bring something home." Cuddy smiled while House's face expression dropped into a frown.

"Fine by me." House pouted.

"Oh, I'm just kidding, but I am bringing something home. Alexis is still in daycare and don't forget to pick up the boys from school."

"So, I'm taking Alexis?" Cuddy nodded and turned towards the conference room. "Let's go Josh."

"You're an idiot." Josh said as he was leaving the adjoined room. Cuddy sharply inhaled.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked her son.

"Foreman." Josh replied. House snickered.

"That's not funny, Greg." Cuddy said while taking Josh's hand and leading him out the door.

"To you, it's never funny." House shouted at them as they left without looking back_. 'Never funny.' _He thought. Just then he had his classic, mid-thought epiphany. He barged into the conference room and smirked at his team.

"It's Lupus."

Rachel was walking home with her best friend, Kaitlin, from school. They were doing the usual girl talk when Kaitlin remembered what she had to tell her best friend.

"Oh my God! Adam just got his classes switched and now he is in my class!" Kaitlin exclaimed.

"Who is Adam?" Rachel asked, having no idea who her very hyper-active best friend was talking about.

"Who is Adam?" Kaitlin repeated, flabbergasted. "The new boy, Adam Robinson. The cutest boy this planet has ever seen." They stopped in front of Rachel's house.

"Robinson? There's some Robinson's that just moved in next door." Rachel said pointing to the house in question. Kaitlin looked at the yard then back at Rachel.

"What happened to their yard?" She asked as there were flocks of birds on their grass eating bread crumbs, toilet paper in the bushes, etc.

"To make a long story short, war."

"What?"

"Nothing." They were walking up the stairs to the House's house when a car pulled into the driveway of the Robinson's house. Out stepped David Robinson and his fourteen year old son.

"Oh my God, Adam Robinson lives next door to you! Why didn't you tell me?" Kaitlin practically screamed at Rachel.

"I didn't even know. They moved in Friday, it's Monday and I never even saw him." Rachel said in a voice just above a whisper. She was too preoccupied in looking at Adam. God, he was cute. He smiled over at the two girls.

"Oh my God, he smiled at us!" Kaitlin squealed. House pulled up with Jordan and Tyler. Rachel smiled back and pushed her friend in the house.

"Come on, my dad's here and Adam's going to think we're crazy, just staring at him." House and the boys stepped out the car. House went to the back to get Alexis out the car.

"Last one in the house is a rotten egg!" Jordan yelled. He and Tyler took off running to the house.

"Hey, I have an unfair advantage." House yelled back as he lifted up Alexis' car seat and his cane.

"No excuses!" Tyler said as he slammed the front door.

House jaw dropped. "That boy, I swear."

"You know it's going to be major payback, right?" David asked house as he was pulling toilet paper out of his bushes.

"I ready for you. You asked for it and there's more where that came from." House replied.

"Just know that we're going to bring it twice as hard."

"How hard are we talking? Are we just having fun or are we serious? No cops?" House asked.

"No cops. But I'm still pissed off." David said and went into his house. House smiled and went into his house.

"Dad, you're totally a rotten egg." Tyler said as House put the car seat on the ground.

"I guess I'm a rotten egg. Grab your sister out of here for me." Tyler went and grabbed Alexis out of her car seat. Rachel and Kaitlin walked by and Rachel grabbed Alexis from Tyler.

"I'll take her." She said.

"Oh my God! She is so cute and she's getting so big! Hi, Dr. House." Kaitlin greeted.

"Hi." House said to Kaitlin. He then turned to Rachel. "She needs to do her tummy time, blah, blah, blah. Whatever your mother says." The girls left upstairs to Rachel's room. "Tyler, the monster truck rally is about to come on." House reminded. He went in to the living room and turned on the TV.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Tyler said sitting on the couch. Jordan came into the room and sat on the couch's matching chair.

"Almost forgot? How could you almost forget?" House asked incredulously.

"Dad, can I get drum lessons or the piano or the guitar?" Jordan asked. House smiled at the fact that his sons were taking in interest into music.

"Yeah, of course. But only one at a time. Learning instruments can be very hard."

"I want to play the drums." Jordan announced.

"I want to play the guitar." Tyler said.

"So, neither of you wants to play the piano." House mocked disappointment. "That's okay. We can have a jam session."

"Is Jimmy coming?" Tyler asked.

"That's Uncle Jimmy to you. And he should be coming any minute now." Jordan rolled his eyes, now knowing what they were about to watch. They heard knocking at the door.

"I'll get it. Then I'm going to my room, since you guys are about to watch stupid monster trucks."

"You should wash your mouth out with soap!" House yelled. Jordan opened up the door for Wilson.

"Hi, Uncle Jimmy."

"Hello Jordan."

Wilson went in to the living room where he found House and Tyler. "What happened to the neighbor's lawn? There are at least a hundred birds out there."

House shrugged. "Birds love bread."

The next morning, House left the bathroom after getting out the shower. Cuddy was still in there. **(I wonder what they were doing in there.)** It was six-thirty in the morning. House quickly got dressed and went into the kitchen where he found Rachel sitting at the table eating toast.

"Getting up early sucks, doesn't it?" House asked her. Rachel shrugged.

"I guess it comes with high school."

"How's that going for you? High school?" Rachel shrugged again.

"It's going." House eyed her suspiciously.

"Any boys I have to sick Foreman on?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No, Dad. I have to go." Rachel grabbed her book bag and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

House went and woke his sons up, helped Josh get dressed and made the boys eggs and toast. He heard Alexis cry and started to go get her, but then heard Cuddy soothing the infant. He then proceeded to go outside where he knew they had gotten pranked. To his surprise, nothing. He checked everywhere possible. The mailbox, the front yard, the back yard, keyholes, cars, sprinklers, everywhere. Nothing. He shrugged and walked back in the house. He found Cuddy sitting at the kitchen table feeding Alexis.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I went outside to see what kind of damage the Robinson's have done." He answered.

"And?"

"They haven't done anything. I checked everywhere possible. Nothing."

"Did you checks the…"

"Yes, I checked everywhere." House cut her short. Cuddy stood and handed House the baby.

"Please finish feeding her." House nodded.

"You think they quit?" He asked.

"I don't know."

**You think they quit? Review! Review! Review! PLEASE!**


	9. Child Bonding

**AN: Sorry for the long wait for the update. Medical fact: Migraine headaches can last up to a week and I'm in the middle of one right now.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim her.**

House came bursting into Cuddy's office, causing Cuddy to look up.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So you're here for…"

"Nothing."

"House."

"Lisa."

"Greg."

"Cuddy."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Quickie."

Cuddy rolled her eyes again. "Seriously."

"I'm serious."

"Get out."

"I need to biopsy this man's brain."

"What the hell, House. Why didn't you just say that?"

"Foreplay." He handed Cuddy the folder.

Cuddy looked over the case file and then back at House. "No way in hell. You have no proof, whatsoever."

"I know."

"House, what are you talking about?"

"He doesn't need a biopsy."

Cuddy sighed hard, losing her patience. "For the last time, what are you here for?"

"Quickie?"

"Get out."

Rachel and Kaitlin were at school standing next to their lockers. Adam and Jeremy, a boy that was in some of Rachel's and Kaitlin's classes and Adam's cousin and best friend, were walking towards them and Kaitlin saw it.

"Oh my God! Two cute boys, two o'clock." Kaitlin exclaimed. To their surprise, they both stopped and stood in front of them. Kaitlin squealed. She just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Hi." Adam said.

"Hi, Kaitlin." Jeremy said. Kaitlin almost fainted.

"Hi." Rachel said. 'Play it cool.' She thought. The boys hesitated like they wanted to say something and then Adam spoke up.

"Jeremy has something he wants to ask you." He said as he pushed Jeremy towards them.

"Thanks a lot." Jeremy said under his breath to Adam. He then turned to Kaitlin. "Um…" He fidgeted, "Do you want to go to the school formal with me?" He said, looking at the ground.

"That's next month." Kaitlin said, "But, yes, I will go with you."

Adam looked at Rachel. "Rachel, do you want to go with me?" Adam asked so calmly.

"How do you know my name?"

"Your brother told me." He replied. "So, would you?"

"Yes." Adam smiled.

"Cool. See you girls later." Adam and Jeremy walked off to their next class.

"Oh My GOD!"

That afternoon, the boys were outside playing football in the front yard. Well, Jordan and Tyler were playing; Cuddy told them not to hurt her baby. Josh was sitting on the porch, with his chin resting on his hands, watching his older brothers.

"I'm bored." He complained.

"Well, go play." Tyler said while he and Jordan kept playing.

"There's nothing to do." Josh said in a whiny voice.

"Find something to do." Tyler mimicked Josh's voice.

Josh gave a very loud and frustrated sigh then left the porch. He wandered off down the pathway and unto the sidewalk. He saw a slightly large rock in his way, so he kicked it. Then he kicked it again. And he kept kicking it until it went into the street. His mommy told him not to go in the street by himself. He looked up to see how far he wandered off. He was in front of the Robinson's house and there was a little girl blowing dandelion seeds (You know, the white flowers you blow on and they blow everywhere?).

The little girl, no more than three, looked like she was having fun, so Josh went up to her.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked.

"Making wishes." The little girl said as she blew another one away. Josh looked at her doubtfully.

"That's stupid."

"Nuh-uh. My sister said if you make a wish it'll come true when you blow one of these flowers." She then bent over and picked up another unseeded dandelion and handed it to Josh. "Try it."

Josh took the dandelion from the girl, closed his eyes and blew.

"What did you wish for?" She asked after he opened his eyes. Josh shrugged.

"Elmo to come to my birthday party." The girl's eyes got two times bigger. She gasped and clapped her hands together.

"I love Elmo!"

"Me, too!" After a small excited silence, Josh asked, "What's your name?"

"Hannah. What's your name?"

"Josh. Do you want to come to my birthday party tomorrow?" He asked excitedly.

Hannah gasped again. "Yeah!" Josh bent down and picked up another dandelion and blew it at her. She giggled as it hit her face.

"Stop it." She managed to get out between giggles.

Inside the Robinson's house, LeAnne Robinson watched the scene from her window with a faint smile on her face. The scene was very cute, but this couldn't be happening while they are planning their next attack. The nine year old Brian Robinson stared at his mom whom was staring out the window.

"What are you looking at, Mom?"

"Go tell your sister to come in the house. It's lunch time."

Brian went outside where he was met with Hannah and Josh. "Hannah, it's time for lunch." He looked at Josh. "Who are you?"

"That's Josh. His birthday's tomorrow. I'm going to ask Mommy can I go!" Hannah ran into the house and Brian followed her, leaving Josh in the Robinson's front yard by himself until he heard Jordan call him.

"Josh! Lunch is ready!" Josh turned and ran back to his own house.

"Where were you?" Cuddy asked him as the boys entered the kitchen.

"We watched him the whole time. He was playing with the little girl next door." Jordan answered for Josh, as he sat down at the table with one of the sandwiches Cuddy had made for them.

"Hannah." Josh gave 'the little girl' a name. "Can she come to my party?" He asked hopefully.

Cuddy looked at him and saw all the hope in his eyes. And though the two families were having 'war', she couldn't tell that face no.

"As long as her mom says she can." Josh eyes lit up like Christmas trees. Cuddy smiled at him.

"Where's Dad?" Tyler asked with a mouth full of peanut butter and jelly.

"Where's Rachel?" Jordan asked.

"He's still at work and Rachel's at Kaitlin's house." Cuddy answered. At that exact moment they heard the door open and shut.

"Honey, I'm home!" They heard House yell. Cuddy rolled her eyes. House strolled his way into the kitchen where everybody else was at.

"Hello boys." House said to his sons. They all said hi.

"You're extra giddy. What happened? You solve your case?" His wife asked him.

"I just can't be happy I'm with my family? The only people, and Wilson, who loves me. I hope."

"Of course, we love you." Cuddy reassured him. Just then the phone rang. House answered it since he was the closest.

"Hello."

"House," It was Wilson.

"What?" He put his hand on the receiver of the phone. "Speak of the devil."

"I just needed you to know that you are very important to me. Somewhat like a brother. You know what? Forget biologically, you are my brother. And... Skip it I'm just going to say it, I love you." And with that, he hung up.

It was Saturday, the day of the party. It was six- thirty a.m. and the Houses were still in bed. Well, all except one of them was still on bed. Josh had enough energy for all of them. He ran into his parent's room and jumped on the bed.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's my birthday!" Cuddy stirred. House, on the other hand, didn't budge. Josh went over to House, kneeled on his chest and put his little hands on his daddy's face.

"Daddddddddddy." House was now awake, but he didn't open his eyes. Josh played with House's eyelids, opening them manually.

"Daddy, wake up." House still didn't move. Josh gave up on waking his dad up and moved over to his mom and repeated all actions. Cuddy opened her eyes.

"I'm up." She looked over at her fake sleeping husband. "So is your dad." Josh looked over at him and then crawled over to him. Knowing his son and the fact that he takes drastic measures, House opened his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Josh. Don't you know it is six thirty in the morning?" House stated. The baby monitor started to cry. Which means Alexis was crying. Cuddy got up and left the room and into the nursery. She came back moments later with the baby. Cuddy placed the baby on the bed and Josh began to play with her.

"You think the Robinson's are going to play a prank today?" Cuddy asked House, who was watching his two younger kids as he lay in the bed.

"I hope not."

"Me too." Then she remembered she had to ask LeAnne Robinson if Hannah can come over for the party. "Oh yeah, the little girl next door…"

"Hannah." Josh said.

"Hannah wanted to come over for the party." Cuddy said to her husband, wanting to know if it was okay with him.

"Okay." He said, surprising her.

"That's it? You're okay with it?"

"As much as I'm an as..." He looked at his young children. "– jerk, she's a toddler. It's just cruel to not invite her to a place where it's going to be cake and ice cream and balloons." Cuddy let out a breathe she did not know she was holding and moved around the bed to sit next to House.

"Thank you." She said before kissing his lips.

"You're welcome, but I didn't do it for you. I did it for him." He said pointing at Josh. "It's his day."

"Thanks Daddy." House smiled at him. Today should be fun. Unless somebody ruins it.

**We had a deal: I write. You review. I did my part.**


	10. The Party

**For some crazy reason I kept procrastinating. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, Sesame Street or SpongeBob. Although it's been said I act like the latter.**

Josh jumped off the bed and headed happily for the door.

"I'm going to go wake everybody up!" He declared.

"No." Cuddy started calmly. "Go into the living room and watch TV or go into your room and play quietly. It is six forty-five in the morning on a Saturday and I'm sure your brothers and sisters don't want to be up right now." She explained.

"I really don't want to be up right now." House muttered, mostly to himself as he picked up his baby daughter, who shouldn't be up neither, so he rocked her gently.

Josh pouted, but reluctantly agreed. "Okay." Cuddy picked him up and embraced him.

"Happy birthday, Sweetie."

Josh hugged her back. "Thank you, Mommy." Cuddy set him back on the ground.

"I'll come and help you get dressed in a little while, okay."

"Okay." Josh left the room. Cuddy watched him leave and kept staring at the door once he was out of sight.

"She's asleep." House said, causing Cuddy to turn back to him.

"Hmm?"

"Alexis. She went back to sleep." House said, his vision turning back to the baby in question, whom was staring right back at him.

"Never mind." House said to Cuddy while keeping his eyes locked with Alexis'.

"Playing possum with Daddy, are you?" House started up on the baby talk causing Alexis to smile in return.

Cuddy smiled at the scene and was kind of pissed that she had to be the one to end it.

"I need to change and feed her." She said while walking over to them. House kissed Alexis on her forehead.

"Daddy loves you." He said and then handed Cuddy their latest creation. Cuddy smiled at him.

"I'll be right back."

Cuddy took Alexis to the nursery and changed her diaper. She then went into the kitchen, grabbed a fresh bottle and went into the living room to feed her. She stayed in there with Josh until she finished feeding Alexis. When she was done, she set Alexis in her bouncer, facing the TV, so her and Josh can watch Sesame Street.

Cuddy headed back to the master bedroom. She guessed she can start getting her day going. When she entered into the room, she found House sitting in the same exact position she had left him. No shirt on, comforter pulled up to his waist and leaning back against the head board. House eyed her as she eyed him.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Not at all." He said coolly with a small smirk on his face. She smiled back at him and began walking over to him.

"What are you thinking about? What's on your mind?" She asked as she reached him.

"You." He said putting his hand on her hip, rubbing smoothing circles with his thumb.

"Really?" She asked, a little too teasingly for his liking. He smirked and before she had a chance to put a stop to it, he pulled her down onto the bed.

"Always." He kissed her, gently at first, and then ran his tongue along her lower lip, delicately asking for entrance. That's when she pulled away. He groaned at the lack of contact.

"We can't." He groaned again. "Our two youngest are awake and down the hall watching TV." He pulled her closer and began placing small wet kisses along her neck.

"Then I guess we have to be extra quiet."

A couple hours later, around ten-thirty, everyone was awake, dressed, fed and ready for the party that began at one o'clock. Josh was excited while everyone else was calm and relaxed.

"I really don't care what time you wrote in your day planner," Okay not everyone was calm, "Just tell him he better get his ass down here by two o'clock or I will make his life a living hell." Cuddy spat into the phone before angrily jamming her finger on the end button. Not as dramatic as slamming it down.

"Babe, you have got to calm down." House told her from the couch in the living room.

"Don't tell me what to do." She snapped, obviously agitated.

"Ooh, snappy." Cuddy glared at him. House looked back at the TV he and Josh was watching. It was displaying SpongeBob Squarepants. House agreed to watch because it was Josh's birthday.

"This guy is a loser. How do you watch this?" House asked the birthday boy, referring to the sponge.

"He's funny." Josh said between his laughter at SpongeBob's latest antics.

"He's a square!"

"Where is the mail? Nobody went and go the mail?" House heard Cuddy yell from the kitchen. "Do I have to do everything myself?" She asked herself as she stormed out the front door.

"What's up with Mom?" Rachel asked as she and Jordan came down the stairs.

"She's just a little agitated." House informed them.

Outside, Cuddy inspected their yard for any damage and destruction. Once cleared, she headed for the mailbox. She remembered, once again, that she had to properly invite Hannah to the party. She figured 'what the hell' and headed to the Robinson's front door.

Approaching the door, she stopped and rang the doorbell. A teenage boy answered the door.

"Hi. I'm Lisa, I live next door. Is your mother home?"

"Mom!" The boy bellowed throughout the house. LeAnne Robinson came into Cuddy's vision.

"Adam, stop yelling in the house." She demanded. "And go brush your hair it looks like you just rolled out of bed."

"I know a girl who likes it." Adam said, Lisa totally oblivious to the fact that the aforementioned girl was, in fact, her daughter.

"Whatever." LeAnne turned to the woman at her door. "Can I help you?"

"It seems your daughter, Hannah, and my son, Josh, became friends yesterday."

"I saw." LeAnne said with no emotion whatsoever. Cuddy swallowed and continued.

"It's Josh's birthday."

"So Hannah said."

"And we would like to invite her over for the birthday party." She paused for a slight second. "It starts at one." Cuddy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Cuddy repeated not necessarily as a question.

"Hannah's is three years old. It'd just be callous of me to not let her go to a place where she is invited that's going to hold balloons, ice cream and cake."

'This sounds familiar.' Cuddy thought. "Okay. If any of your other children wants to come over they are more than welcome." Cuddy turned and left.

She walked back to the mail box where she never grabbed the mail. As she walked back to the house, she noticed her grass was way too long.

"Damn!" She said out loud. She let out an exasperated breath. She apparently forgot to call the young man who cuts their grass.

'I wonder if he will do it on short notice.' She thought to herself. She checked her watch.

10:55

She was supposed to been start setting up for this party. She had to go to the bakery, pick up the balloons, oh so many other things and she hasn't done anything.

"Damn!" She said out loud again out loud before she walked through the door. She walked into the living where she found House holding Josh on his good leg watching TV. Apparently, SpongeBob was holding a marathon. Tyler was playing with Alexis, an activity he loved doing. Rachel was head deep in her cellphone and Jordan was doing the same with his PSP. Cuddy grew a little more pissed she had to break up this scene.

"Greg," Lisa started, "I need you to cut the grass." This made House turn around with a 'You can't be serious' face.

"You can't be serious." House said to her, incredulously. "What happened to Lupe, Hector or whatever his name is?"

"His name is Michael."

"Really? He's not Hispanic?"

"He is. He's also U.S. born." Cuddy informed.

"Really? I should stop calling him Lupe then." House old her, but looking as if he was talking to himself. Cuddy shook her head so she can focus on topic.

"Anyway, I need you to cut the grass." Cuddy repeated her request.

"Where's Michael?"

"I forgot to call him and it's too short of notice. People are about to start coming to set up this party, I have to go to the bakery, party supply store to get balloons and I…" Cuddy started to rant before House cut her off.

"Okay Lise, I'll cut the grass." He set Josh down, who was still watching SpongeBob, and limped over to his wife, whom was currently going crazy. He put his hands on her waist. "Relax. Get help. Call Wilson; tell him to stop at the bakery. Your sister's coming right?" She nodded. He felt her relax a little. "Tell her to stop at the party store and get the balloons. Anything else?"

"I forgot streamers."

"Ask her to pick some of those up too. Anything else?" Cuddy thought about it then finally shook her head.

"Good. Feel better?"

"A little." She wrapped her arms around his mid section. "Thank you."

"Get a room." No one but Tyler.

"Tyler," House began, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"You love it." Tyler joked. Cuddy smiled.

"Yes we do." She said. Tyler frowned.

"You're not supposed to. I got to brush up on my skills."

"You have to." Cuddy corrected.

"What? That's what I said."

"Never mind."

House was finishing up on the last part of the grass in the front yard when he got an idea. A crazy idea, but nonetheless an idea. He took the lawn mower (Thank God it's the one you ride on) and went into the neighbor's yard. He cut the letter 'H' on their lawn. After seeing his work was good, he finished with the 'O-U-S-E'. When he turned to go back into his own yard, Wilson was standing there, staring at him, big ass cake in hand, and shaking his head.

"When House walked back through the kitchen door from the backyard, Wilson was still staring at him shaking his head.

"You can be the adult here." Wilson finally spoke.

"He speaks. I really don't want to hear it."

"Why are you acting… childish?"

"They started it." House said childishly.

"You know what I think?" Wilson started, as a couple of men setting up the party walked past him and into the backyard.

"Humor me, Wilson. What do you think?"

"I think that you're trying to find a way to bond with your children. Which, don't get me wrong, is a good thing. Great, even." Wilson explained.

"I've been had a bond with my children. Wilson your analyzing skills are getting a little worn out. You need to work on them."

"Yes but they're growing up. You've been spending a lot of time with Alexis and Josh, which, again, is great, but it's also making up for the time you are losing with Rachel, Jordan and Tyler. Rachel is always at her overly excited and weird friend's house and Jordan and Tyler are always hanging with their soccer buddies. Soccer's not even in season. You have found a way to include them in something, although childish, you're doing and even though the neighbors have seemingly quit, you don't want to let go."

House looked away as if admitting defeat. "Bravo, Wilson. I thought this was love. Skills aren't as bad as I thought." House said unenthusiastically as Cuddy walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks for picking up the cake, Wilson."

"No problem."

"Where's Sarah and the girls."

Wilson looked at his watch. "They should be here any minute now." Cuddy smiled at him, and then turned to House.

"They've finished setting up and it's ten minutes to one. We did it." She smiled at him which was rewarded with a smile in return. They held their gaze for a moment, long enough to make Wilson uncomfortable, until Cuddy broke it.

"Oh yeah, the first batch of kids have shown up."

"First batch? How many kids did you invite?"

"Enough." Cuddy walked out the kitchen door into the backyard.

"Enough? Woman get back here!" She kept walking. House turned to Wilson. "She'll be back."

The party was going smoothly and everybody was enjoying themselves. Everyone except Jordan it seemed. He sat at the dining room table, where all the present were, playing his PSP. He turned it off; bored. Three year olds and clowns just didn't do it for him. They did have Tyler entertained. Weird.

Jordan left the dining room and went into the backyard to try and find something to do. Walking past two big idiots dressed as clowns and another idiot dressed in an Elmo costume, Jordan saw someone he might have fun with.

Haley Robinson.

He worked up the courage (and being House's son, it didn't take long) and walked over to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Are you actually having fun here?"

"A little. It's kind of umm…"

"Childish?"

"Yeah. I'm Haley."

"I know. I'm Jordan."

"How'd you know?"

"My brother told me." Jordan paused. "Want to find something else to do?"

"Sure." They started to walk towards the house.

"I have a Wii. It's in the basement." They walked into the house, through the kitchen, down the hallway that led to the basement. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they were surprised to see Rachel and Adam sitting on the couch. Lip locking.

"I'm telling Mom." Jordan and Haley said in unison.

**Reviews keep me happy and wanting to write. **


	11. Can't We All Just Get Along? No

**I've had a hectic week. I had to watch my nieces for four straight days. FOUR! All day and night. It taught me a lesson: I am not having children!**

**Thanks to Adrika, IHeartHouseCuddy, lin12344, and HuddYM. My constant reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I like a disclaimer I had earlier so I'm going to use it again. I took these characters fluffed them out and put them back.**

A couple weeks passed without Jordan snitching on Rachel. She had to bribe him to keep his mouth shut. A new game for his PSP did the trick. But how long would that hold him?

That also did not stop Rachel and Adam from talking to each other, it just made them more careful. They were going to have to tell their parents soon because the Formal was right around the corner. She just needed to figure out _HOW_ to tell them.

"Dad, when are we going to get our instruments?' Jordan asked. House looked at his three sons who were sitting on the living room couch.

"As soon as you guys get haircuts." He said putting his hand on Josh's head, running his fingers through his hair examining the length. "Anyone ever tell you that your do's are outdated?"

"I like my hair." Tyler stated running his fingers through his own hair.

"You look like Shaggy off Scooby-Doo."

"Who?"

"Shaggy? Scooby-Doo, Where are you?" House said looking at his sons who were looking at him confused. "Fred? Daphne? Velma? Jinkies?" He got no answer. "Oh, my God, they don't show Scooby-Doo on television these days?" House shook his head.

"Anyway, we can get your instruments and haircuts…" He paused to look at his watch, "Right now." By then Cuddy had walked into the room with a now crawling Alexis trailing closely behind.

"Please tell me that I heard you say that they are going to get haircuts?"

"Unfortunately." Tyler said.

"Big words for such a small boy." House teased. He then spoke to Cuddy. "Yes, you heard right. Haircut, guitar and drum set."

"Oh, God, no." Cuddy groaned looking skyward.

"Oh, God, yes." House chimed as he picked up Alexis after she had crawled over to him and pulled on his pants.

"Daddy's going bye-bye, but I'll be back." She gurgled and giggled at him. He smiled, kissed her, and then put her back on the floor.

"Let's go boys."

A few hours later, the boys came walking through the door. Rachel saw them first. She smiled at them.

"Your haircuts look nice." She said reaching for Jordan's head. Jordan stopped her hand.

"Don't touch the do." Rachel looked at Tyler, who just gave her a warning look. She looked down at Josh, who gave her a look identical to Tyler's. Rachel through up her hands in defeat.

"Whatever." She muttered before storming up the stairs. Tyler and Jordan had the same haircut. It was very low cut and spiked straight up. Josh's hair was a little longer by not even an inch, and formed into a Mohawk.

Cuddy finally made her way over to them. "I can finally see you boy's eyes. Now you can work on losing the gel and those spikes. You guys look nice."

"Thank you!" House said with a wide grin.

"Yeah… you too." Cuddy said.

"Thanks mom." They said in unison before leaving the room.

"Where's Alexis?" House asked his wife, who exhaled deeply at the question.

"Don't get me started. She just got to sleep after being cranky ever since you left out the door." House smiled widely.

"It's not funny. I had to practically cuddle up and fall her sleep so she would. She's in our bed. Please don't wake her." She asked desperately after he began to walk towards the bedroom.

"I'm not going to wake her." He said lowering his voice as he entered their room. "Josh tipped over his cup when we stopped to eat at the food court and it got all over my shirt." House took off his jacket to reveal a big red stain on his white t-shirt. He pulled said shirt over his head.

"Oh."

"So, what do you want to do today?' House asked putting on the new shirt he pulled out the drawer.

"I don't know."

"I got an idea."

"Greg, it is two thirty in the afternoon on a Saturday. We have a house full of kids, plus our daughter is in the middle of our bed."

"I was thinking that just the two of us can go get lunch together. Woman, get your mind out of the gutter."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Didn't you say you just ate?"

House hesitated a second before answering. "The boys ate, not me." Cuddy stared at him. "Okay, I ate but I can eat again." Cuddy stared at him. "I'm trying to do something nice, now let's go."

"Okay, let me just ask Rachel to keep an eye on Alexis."

The week after Thanksgiving break and a week before Winter Formal, Tyler was sitting in class doing his math homework. Times table, what a pain.

"Excuse me, class." The teacher, Mrs. Johnston, interrupted their studies. "We have a new student. Well, he's not new but has been moved up a grade because he's doing very well."

Tyler knew who he was and scoffed. He was sitting in the back of the class so no one heard his noise of disagreement.

"His name is Brian Robinson. He is Haley's," who was in the front row, "brother." The class all said their greetings as Tyler scowled in the back row. He didn't like any of the Robinson's, because his dad didn't.

"You can take a seat right in front of Tyler," Tyler rolled his eyes. 'Figures.' He thought. "He's in the back row. The empty desk right there." The teacher instructed pointing to the spot she was speaking of.

Brian walked back to the spot the teacher told him to. Before sitting he smirked at Tyler, earning him a glare Tyler learned so well from his mother.

"What's your problem?" Brian asked, but he didn't get a response just the same glare. Obviously, Mrs. Johnston spotted the exchange because she spoke up.

"Actually, Brian, why don't you sit over there?" She said pointing to the other side of the room. The two glared at each other until Brian sat down.

After school, Tyler, Jordan, and their friends, Eric, Chris and Noah waited in front of the school for Cuddy to pick them up. Cuddy, House and three other parents had a carpool going. House and Cuddy drove twice a week, Chris and Eric parents drove twice a week, and Noah's single mom drove once a week.

While they waited, Brian came up to them with one of his friends, whom they know as Kevin.

"You still got a problem?" Brian asked, shoving Tyler. Although a year younger than Tyler, Brian was a couple inches taller and a little chubbier.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Eric stepped in. Eric, as in, Eric Foreman Junior. A spitting image of his father with the exact same attitude. Chris was his younger six year old brother.

"No, let me handle this, EJ." Tyler gently moved EJ to the side. Brian smirked at Tyler, again. That was the 'smirk' that broke the camel's back. Tyler took a swing at Brian and his right fist landed square on Brian's jaw. Brian fell to the ground holding his face.

A teacher saw the punch and ran over there, a little too late, as Brian stood and pushed Tyler hard enough he fell to the ground.

"Okay! That's enough!" The teacher yelled. Tyler was about to charge back at Brian but the teacher stopped him. "Stop." Tyler calmed a bit. "Principal's office, both of you, now!"

Just then, Cuddy pulled up in the family mini-van. Jordan, EJ, Noah and Chris went up to it.

"Where's Tyler?"

"He was just in a fight." Jordan informed.

"A fight?" Cuddy asked, incredulously.

"The principal's probably trying to call you right now." Noah said. Noah was Jordan and Tyler's soccer buddy they spent most of their time with. Noah was Puerto Rican and in the 5th grade. His father died in an accidental food poisoning that had gone horribly wrong. The court settlement paid for their house in the suburbs and it was a lot more from where that came from. Cuddy's phone rang.

"Hello. Yes, I'm heading into the building right now. Okay. Bye." Cuddy turned to EJ and handed him her phone.

"Call your dad and tell him we're going to run a little late." She turned to Noah. "When he's done you do the same."

Cuddy strolled, with her most administrative power walk, with a purpose towards the principal's office with four young boys behind her. They waited on the bench in the hallway while Cuddy went into the principal's office.

When Cuddy entered the office, she first saw Tyler, who was looking very angry. The frown made him look exactly like his father.

Her attention then turned to the other boy who, she assumed, was in the fight. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she's certain she knows him.

"Mrs. House." Principal Walton stood to shake her hand.

"Doctor." She corrected as she shook his hand.

"Excuse me, Dr. House." He changed his greeting. Cuddy smirked inwardly. This also got the frown off of Tyler's face and replaced it with a smirk. That didn't last long as his scowl soon reformed. He is pissed and he's determined to stay that way.

"So, what's the problem?" Cuddy asked, already knowing what the problem was.

"Well, it seems…" Walton started, but was interrupted as the door was opened and in entered red-head.

"LeAnne?" Cuddy inquired, and then snapped her head towards Brian as everything clicked quickly. 'Duh.' Cuddy thought.

"Lisa?" LeAnne asked in the same tone as Cuddy.

"You know each other?" Walton asked.

"We're neighbors." Tyler spoke up. Although it was muttered, he was heard.

"You know, just as I was starting to like you," LeAnne started, "One of you end up doing something stupid."

"One of us? According to the boys, your son started it." Lisa snapped back.

"She's lying, Mom!" Brian exclaimed.

"You're lying!" Tyler yelled back.

"Let's all calm down." Walton tried but to no avail.

"We were trying to get along for the kid's sake, but were living next door to a bunch of idiots." LeAnne raved.

"You got one more time to call my family idiots again, before you start losing teeth."

"Go, Mom." Tyler said.

"Shut up, loser." Brian said.

"Was that a threat?" LeAnne asked.

"Didn't it sound like one?" Lisa asked, albeit sarcastically.

"Ladies, please." Walton tried on more time.

Back out in the hallway, the boys were getting a little tired of waiting. Well, at least Jordan was.

"I'm out of here." Jordan said, his dad's genes coming to light.

"We can't just leave." Noah said, as if shocked and offended by his boldness.

"Wanna bet?" Jordan asked walking off. EJ and Chris didn't budge, as they were too much like their father. Noah fidgeted, not knowing what to do.

"I still have your mom's phone!" Noah yelled towards Jordan.

"Keep it!" Jordan yelled without looking back. After a short pause he added, "And don't answer it or she'll kill you! Trust me, I'm lucky I survived."

Jordan wandered around looking for the one person he knew was still here, since her mom was still here.

"Hi Jordan." Jordan turned around and flinched back a little because Haley was standing right behind him.

"Hey." He said to her. "Our brothers got in trouble for fighting."

"I know." She sighed. "Adam and your sister like each other and so do Hannah and Josh. I just wish that or parents did the same." Jordan just shrugged.

"Or our brothers." Jordan said. He noticed Haley was all in his personal space and he began to fidget. He looked down at the ground, nervously.

"Jordan." Haley said, causing Jordan to look up. As soon as he did, Haley kissed. It was an innocent, second long, first kiss.

"Jordan Matthew House!" Cuddy exclaimed, appalled and saddened that her oldest son is now at the kissing stage. They turned their heads towards Cuddy, who was staring at them aghast. LeAnne gasped.

"Haley Christine Robinson!" LeAnne exclaimed.

"Go, Jordan!" Tyler exclaimed.

**Please review because I got a feeling the four people I mentioned in the beginning are the only one's reading.**


	12. Clash of the Titans

**Thanks for the reviews, but I kind of formed what I said wrong. I can actually see how many people viewed the story, but I can't tell how many of you actually like it. That's why I wanted you to review.**

**HuddYM: I only call her Cuddy as the narrator. Everyone else calls her Lisa, Dr. House, or Mrs. House. But calling her Lisa always seems weird to me and I couldn't even tell you why. ((O.o))**

"Jordan, you're way too young to be kissing. You're ten for God's sake!" Cuddy exclaimed from the driver's seat of her minivan. Jordan smirked and rolled his eyes.

"It was just a kiss, Mom. How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

"That's not important, but I was older than ten." Cuddy stated as she looked at Jordan in the rear view mirror. Jordan folded his arms across his chest and pouted. He really didn't care about his mom's new 'no kissing' policy, he just didn't like to be told what to do.

"Rachel and Adam kisses and they don't get into trouble." Jordan muttered under his breath. Cuddy heard him.

"What was that?" She asked, wanting to confirm what she heard.

"I said," Jordan started, a little louder for all to hear. "Rachel and Adam kisses and they do not get into trouble." Cuddy was shocked at this but she managed to keep her poker face.

"No way!" Tyler said, cutting his mom off as she was about to speak.

"Does your dad know about this?" She asked even though she didn't think he knew. If he did, Rachel would be dead and then House would be dead because Cuddy would've killed him for not telling her.

"No. She gave me a PSP game so I wouldn't tell. I guess I have to give it back now."

"She bribed you?" Cuddy asked genuinely shocked. Jordan just shrugged. "Don't say anything to your father. I'll tell him." Cuddy said, mainly to her sons, as she pulled up in front of Noah's home.

"Thanks Lisa." Noah said to Cuddy as he got out of the third row of the minivan.

"You're welcome, Noah. Tell your mom I said hi."

"Okay." Noah promised as he slid the door closed. Cuddy waited for Noah to enter his house before she pulled off the curb.

"Can Jordan and Tyler still come over to my house?" EJ, who was sitting in the front seat, asked Cuddy hopefully, knowing that Jordan and Tyler were currently in hot water. Cuddy looked at EJ, who stared back at her hopeful. Tyler definitely couldn't go after his fight. Jordan really didn't do anything wrong, depending on who you ask.

"Jordan can go. Tyler's grounded."

"But, Mom!" Tyler whined.

"Tyler, you were just in a fight. You can't… I can't just let you go and have fun like you didn't do anything wrong." Cuddy explained as she pulled up in front of the Foreman's household. Chris and EJ got out of the car.

"Thanks Lisa." The Foreman boys said in unison.

"Thanks Mom." Jordan said. He kissed his mom cheek and jumped out of the car.

"You're welcome. Jordan, call me before six o'clock."

"This is so unfair." Tyler muttered. He climbed over the seat to sit in the front.

"Tyler, don't climb over the…" Cuddy didn't even bother to finish as he was already putting on his seatbelt. Cuddy shook her head and pulled off from the curb. When they walked in the front door, Tyler headed for the basement.

"No game, Tyler. Go to your room." Tyler complained under his breath and switched directions heading for the stair case.

"What did he do?" House asked his wife when he entered the living room to find her curled up on the couch, work suit and all. She was laid back with her eyes closed. House sat down near her feet.

"He got into a fight. Where's Alexis and Josh?" She answered and asked a question. Cuddy figured she'd tell him about Rachel when she had the energy to hear him outraged. House placed Cuddy's feet on his good leg and lightly massaged them.

"Brace yourself; they're both asleep."

Cuddy opened one eyed and stared at him with it. "Really?" It truly was a rare moment.

"Alexis crawled around chasing Josh until they wore themselves out." House stared at Lisa. She had closed her eyes back and he wondered why she hadn't asked where Rachel was.

"Where's Rachel?" _'Never mind.' House thought_.

"Kaitlin's house." He answered. "Where's Jordan?" House didn't get an answer so he repeated the question. Still, he got no answer. She had fallen asleep. Greg grabbed the throw of the back of the couch and covered Lisa in it. He kissed her forehead then left the room.

"Greg made his way to the staircase and called Tyler down the stairs. "Are you hungry?" Father asked son.

"Yeah." Tyler followed his dad into the kitchen.

"Burger?" Tyler nodded.

"Where's Jordan?"

"EJ's" Tyler responded. He sat at on the stool at the kitchen's island.

"Foreman's?" Tyler nodded.

"So what happened at school?" House asked referring to the fight.

"Jordan got his first kiss." Tyler smoothly deflected.

"Really?" Tyler nodded, again.

"Go, Jordan." House said with a smile at his oldest son's latest act at becoming a young man. "Seriously, why did you get into a fight?" House repeated. Tyler quickly came up with a better deflection.

"Rachel kissed Adam." He said matter-of-factly.

"What? Who is Adam?" House asked, fight forgotten. Tyler relaxed a little knowing the heat was off of him for a while, his conscience rarely existing.

"The boy next door. A Robinson." Tyler informed, slightly terrified at the expression on his dad's face. House grabbed the phone out of its cradle on the kitchen counter and walked out the room.

"Dad, what about the burgers?"

"Later." House found himself in the foyer debating rather he should call Rachel and should he wake his wife and grill her about what she knows. He decided against both because he didn't know what to say to Rachel yet and Lisa would definitely not consent to what he's planning on doing. He doesn't know how to deal with this situation. '_Isn't this how fathers are supposed to react when horny teenage boys step into their daughter's life?' _Housethought._ 'Of course.' _His subconscious answered for him. With that he set the phone on the foyer table and left out the door.

Lisa woke to twenty-five extra pounds sitting on her mid-section. She opened her eyes to see a pair of familiar green ones staring at her about five inches away from her face.

"Are you awake, Mommy?" Josh asked.

"Yes." Obviously now. She got up off the couch, Josh in tow, and headed for the kitchen. Passing through the foyer, she picked up the house phone off the foyer table.

"Where's your dad?" Lisa asked Tyler, while placing Josh on a stool and taking Tyler's Nintendo DSi out of his hands. Tyler rolled his eyes and let out a loud sigh, obviously annoyed.

"He stormed out of the house, pissed."

"Tyler. Watch. Your. Language." Cuddy said strongly, getting restless at her son's defiant behavior. "Why was he angry?"

"He found out about Rachel and Adam."

"You told him!" Lisa yelled at her son.

"It slipped." Tyler said calmly, seemingly not fazed.

"Go to your room." Tyler left without as much as a look back. Cuddy placed Josh on the floor from off the stool.

"Go watch cartoons in the living room, Sweetie."

"Okay, Mommy."

Cuddy checked on Alexis, who was still sound asleep, before placing the baby monitor on her hip and left out the door. As soon as she walked out, she heard exactly what she was looking for.

"Keep your no good, sex crazed, teenage boy away from my daughter!"

"Dr. House, we haven't done anything." Adam tried to explain.

"You were kissing! Kissing leads to second base! Do you want a sex education lesson?" House bellowed.

"Keep your fast daughter away from my boy and your other son, who had the audacity to kiss my nine year old daughter!" David yelled back.

"David!"

"Greg!" Both wives yelled in unison.

"Look, obviously our kids are getting along, with the exception of Brian and Tyler, can't we just act like civilized people?" LeAnne asked calmly. David looked at his wife.

"You're the one who said she…," he pointed at Cuddy, "…threatened you!"

"I've had time to realize that we're acting like… like children!"

"This is crazy." Lisa agreed. House looked at her incredulously.

"Do you want a sex education lesson?" He asked her.

"They kissed, Greg."

"This leads to other things, Lisa." He stressed her name.

"You don't trust our daughter?" Lisa asked.

"I don't trust him." House looked over his shoulder at Adam.

"It takes two to tango." House winced at her analogy.

"Ease up on the sexual references."

Adam cleared his throat to get the House's attention. "I planned… We planned on going to the Winter Formal together." He said almost shyly.

"What Winter Formal?" David asked.

"It's okay with us if it's okay with you guys." LeAnne permitted.

"It is?" David asked a question that was answered by Greg.

"No!" House said loudly, but not quite yelling.

"Yes, we're okay with it." Lisa agreed completely ignoring her husband.

"No we're not!" House stood his ground.

"Yes we are! Now let's go!" She pushed him gently towards their house. He begrudgingly followed her. They made it to the house and Greg slammed the door.

"You're completely overreacting!" Lisa yelled at him, a little more annoyed that he slammed the door.

"You're not reacting at all, which is pissing me off!" House shouted back. The baby monitor that Lisa placed on her hip filled the foyer with Alexis' cried. Lisa glared at him before going to check on their daughter. Josh came out of the living room with a scared look on his face. House looked down at his son.

"Everything's okay, Josh." He reached down so Josh could grab his hand. "Let's go watch cartoons."

A week later, House sat on the couch watching TV while Lisa helped Rachel get ready for the formal.

"You look beautiful, Rachel." Lisa beamed at her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Rachel blushed and looked down shyly because of her mom's radiant smile.

"Doesn't she look beautiful, Greg?" Lisa asked. House heard the question, but decided to ignore it. He doesn't have to look at his daughter to know that she's beautiful; but he doesn't approve of the 'date' and he's not going to enable it.

Rachel's smile slowly faded when he didn't answer Lisa's question. "Please talk to me, Dad." House still ignored it and it killed him to do so.

"Greg!" Lisa screeched, annoyed. Rachel looked as if she could cry, but the doorbell rang and she quickly straightened herself up.

"I'll get it." She said as she left the room.

"Enough of this, Greg." Lisa scolded her husband. "Every girl looks for her father's approval and you are hurting her feelings." House continued to ignore her. Lisa's eyes burned the back of his head before she turned and left the room.

"You guys look so adorable!" Lisa squealed when she saw them. She grabbed her digital camera from the foyer table and took a couple of pictures. LeAnne blew the horn, tired of waiting in the car.

"My mom…" Adam started, but Cuddy nodded her head in understanding.

"Go. Call me when you guys are ready to get picked up." After they left, Lisa made a beeline for the linen closet in the hallway. She grabbed a comforter and pillow, and then made her way back to the living room.

"You can sleep where you are." She informed as she threw the pillow and comforter at him; the pillow successfully hitting him in the head.

"Keep up this act and you're going to lose her."

This made House finally look at her, but she didn't look back. After she left his view, he hung his head.

**REVIEW!**


	13. Making Up

**Here is another chapter for you guys. It has been done but I had gotten the flu bug which was horrible. I have not a single clue on anything about Monster trucks, so… **

**I was asked why a certain paragraph was in present time. Now, I'm no English major but I'm very picky about poor writing skills and punctuation and sh*t like that and I was fairly certain it was in the past, but one doubter puts a lot of doubt in my mind, so I looked it up, which took FOREVER for me to find!**

**But I found it!**

**The sentence "House found himself in the foyer debating…" was the sentence I was looking up, since it was the one that seemed confusing. This is a past progressive sentence, meaning two verbs are happening at the same time in the past, 'found' and 'debating'. Since both verbs can't be used in past form, which would sound crazy, the first is past and the second one is present form. But…**

**As I read on, the sentence "House doesn't know how to deal with this situation…" is present form and to that I say: Oops.**

**Thanks for your patience on my English lesson. Please, carry on.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim her.**

House awoke from the most annoying laugh humanly possible. SpongeBob's. House groaned and threw the cover off his head. Josh was sitting in front of the couch, giggling away at his Saturday morning favorite.

"You're just like your mother; always up at ungodly hours. Dude, its Saturday; sleep in." Josh snapped his head sharply towards House, genuinely excited that his dad was now awake with him.

"Hi Daddy! You're going to watch cartoons with me?" House rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"How long you've been up?" Right after he asked, he realized that maybe a three year old wasn't equipped to answer the question. He was proven right when Josh shrugged.

"Have SpongeBob been on TV since you've been awake?" Josh nodded.

"How many times did they sing the theme song?"

"What's a theme song?" House sighed knowing that he was going to have to sing the theme song.

"How many times did they sing, 'Oh, who lives in a pineapple under the sea?'?" House sung in his best pirate voice. Josh laughed at him.

"Two times." Josh answered between giggles. House looked over at the clock, which read six fifty-eight. Depending on how long Josh was watching TV before he first heard the theme song, he could've been watching for close to an hour and a half. After figuring all this out, he realized he could have just asked the kid. So he did.

"Are you hungry?" Josh nodded without looking away from the TV.

"Do you want pancakes?" Again, Josh nodded.

House got up off the couch and limped painfully to the room he shared with his wife. She was still sleeping peacefully. She looked just as beautiful asleep as much as awake. But what was looking even more beautiful was the empty spot next to her. After a week of sleeping on the couch, House's leg began to hurt just by looking at the couch.

House shook off the thought of climbing into bed and proceeded into the bathroom. He did his morning routine and then exited the bathroom. He envied his wife, who hadn't budged, and walked out the room.

Passing the nursery, he heard his favorite babbling noises. House ducked into the room and saw Alexis standing in her crib using the railing for support. She was absolutely delighted when she saw him and tried to clap. She fell back into a sitting position from the lack of experience on her legs.

House closed his eyes and took in the images that flashed in his head upon seeing Alexis.

**~FLASHBACK~ **

Cuddy and House have been dating for seven months. They had already decided to move in together. House had been out of college for a little while and Cuddy was fresh out. Although still young, Cuddy had adopted a little girl that she had fell in love with the moment she saw her. A scared young mother had left her in an abandoned building on the last case she had ever worked as a med student. What a day it was that left Cuddy with a now thirteen month old daughter.

House wasn't fond of Cuddy adopting and he didn't want to become a father to anyone any time soon. But, this was the day that got him excited about it, although he denied it every time Cuddy asked.

"Ma!" Rachel yelled from her spot in her high chair. Cuddy turned around from the stove and smiled at her daughter. She then turned back to whatever she was cooking. Rachel dumped out the bowl of cheerios that was on her tray. She picked one up and threw it at House, who sat at the table a foot away from the child. Rachel looked at him and shouted this word for the first time.

"Dada!"

**~End of Flashback~**

House allowed himself to smile at the memory before he realized he was now in the kitchen placing Alexis in her bouncer. He began to mix enough pancake batter to feed an army, when Rachel walked in the kitchen. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had on long pajama bottoms and a lime green, short sleeve t-shirt.

House looked to his right to look at Rachel as she walked through the door. Rachel looked at him and House gazed back down at the pancake batter. Rachel dropped her head and turned to leave the room. House looked up and saw that same little girl that threw a cheerio at him. His little girl.

"Rachel…" She turned to face her dad. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. I look at you and I still see the little girl who threw cheerios at me when you were a baby." Rachel looked at him confused, obviously never hearing the story. "And now you're in high school and little boys are chasing and I refused to let it all be real. I refused to acknowledge that you're growing up. I do trust you. And I'll always love you."

Rachel walked over to her dad. Before she could hug him, he gently lifted a hand to her face to wipe the lone tear that had fallen, and then pulled her to an embrace.

"Thank God you two made up because the silent treatment was over dramatic."

"Tyler. Oh, son of mine. The sociopath with no conscience. Good morning. Are you off your punishment yet?" House asked, knowing he wasn't. Tyler sat on the kitchen table.

"No. I still have another week of this bull."

"And if you don't get off the table and watch your language, I'm going to add another one." Cuddy said as she entered the kitchen. Tyler didn't say anything; he left the kitchen, obviously still annoyed with this punishment and his mother. Cuddy looked at the closeness between House and Rachel and smiled at them, cheesily. Rachel laughed at House rolling his eyes at Cuddy's smile.'

"I'm going to go get dressed." Rachel excused herself. Cuddy walked over to where Rachel was just standing. House placed his hands on Cuddy's hips and she placed her hands on his biceps and smiled up at him.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You know what." She stood on her toes and they shared an innocent, yet intimate kiss. "Thank you."

"How do you know it was me that apologized and not Rachel?" House asked. Cuddy wrapped her arms around his mid-section and lowered her head on his chest.

"You either forgave her or you apologized. It doesn't really matter." They stood in a comfortable silence for a minute or two before House broke the silence.

"I apologized. And I'm sorry to you, too." He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Get a room." Jordan announced himself, walking through the room and straight to the refrigerator.

"It's just before eight a.m. and the whole family's up. Goodie." House said as he and Cuddy let go of each other. Jordan grabbed the orange juice carton and tipped it to his lips before Cuddy stopped him.

"Jordan, use a glass." She said. House turned and pulled a glass out of the cabinet for Jordan.

"Wilson and I are going to a Monster truck rally next Saturday. If Tyler's off punishment, I'm going to take him with us."

"If he doesn't get into any trouble before his punishment is over." Jordan predicted.

"What he said. Am I that predictable?" Cuddy asked. House and Jordan stared at her before answering in unison.

"No, not at all."

A week after being on his best behavior, which wasn't that good but good enough, Tyler, Wilson and House headed to the state park where the Rally was being held.

"This is going to be so cool!" Tyler exclaimed after they handed over their tickets. They went and found their seats in the bleachers.

"Wilson." House called him to give him the soda he was carrying and to get the peanuts that Wilson was carrying. Wilson turned a little too quick and his peanut filled hand hit House's soda filled hand, causing both items to fall.

"Damn it, Wilson!"

David and Brian Robinson heard voices that sounded strikingly familiar, so they looked towards the direction of the voices.

"You watch monster trucks?" David asked House, causing House and Wilson to look towards the direction of the question being asked. Tyler rolled his eyes upon figuring out who it was.

"You watch monster trucks?" House repeated to David, now a little intrigued. This guy might not be much of an asshole after all. Little did House know, David was thinking the same thing. House figured he'd give him the third degree before he'd let David graduate from an asshole to a dick, if that's even graduating.

"I've got a hell of a lot of friends and not one of them watches. Just me and Brian here."

"Who's going to win this race?"

"Grim Reaper." House nodded his approval.

"Who's the most destructive?"

"Grave Digger." Again, House nodded. Time for the ultimate question.

"Who's the best driver all time?" Wilson looked between both sets of father and son. He was caught in the middle of Monster Truck War.

"Don Bucholtz." David said with confidence and no hesitation in his answer.

"Correct answer is Paul Shaffer, but Don'll do." Tyler approved of the third question, causing Brian's eyes to light up.

"I told Dad that the best driver was Paul." Tyler looked at Brian.

"Who's your favorite?" Tyler asked, testing Brian.

"Monster Mutt." _'Good Answer.' Tyler thought._

"Which one?"

"Dalmatian." Tyler smirked at him and gave him a small nod of approval.

"So we're all going to get along here?" Wilson intervened.

"Who is this guy?" David and Brian asked in unison.

**This story is sadly coming to an end... *Wipes tears* But it will have a sequel! *Happy Dance!* …I think… PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Ain't Life Grand?

**After re-reading the story I'm going to move it to a T Rating.**

**This is the last chapter…**

**Disclaimer...**

Things were going smoothly, for once. House let Rachel and Adam be 'friends'. His rules were: no kissing; no dates alone and no being alone period. He felt that they were still too young, which was fine by the other three parents.

House and David became friends. When House calls Wilson to come and watch the rally, he'll call over David and Brian and tell him to bring the beer.

Brian and Tyler still got in trouble at school, but now they were causing havoc together. When they were accused of being bullies, the unlikely source of Jordan and Haley knocked some sense into them.

"It's not cool and everyone at school is beginning to hate you." Jordan's voice rang throughout Tyler and Brian's ears. Walking around school, the duo saw how their schoolmates ran for cover every time they passed. The reality check made them change their ways and they stopped the bullying. Over time, their niceness made them new friends.

LeAnne and Lisa became close friends. They took turns hosting play dates between Josh, Hannah, Alexis and LeAnne's youngest daughter, Grace.

Winter came and went, spring seemed as it never happened, and soon, June was back. The school year was ending and the number of ER patients was increasing because the summer heat makes people go out and do crazy things.

But most important of all, Alexis was turning one.

They were having a party the Sunday before because her actual birthday was in the middle of the week.

And Cuddy was making a huge ordeal out of it.

"I have to get balloons; I have to go and pick up…"

"Oh, hell no!" House cut his wife off. Cuddy looked at him as if he had killed her cat.

"What?" She questioned. They were standing in their bedroom.

"I'm fed up with the insane 'birthday party' rants. Especially the first birthday parties. I let you do this four times already. I'll be damned if I go through this again." Cuddy still had the same look on her face. House continued his rant, ignoring said look.

"We're going to have a small party with just us; Wilson and his family; the Foreman's; Julia and the girls; and the Robinson's. Oh and that mother of yours. Got it?" Cuddy nodded slowly. "Good." With that, House walked out the room.

"Happy birthday, dear Alexis! Happy birthday to you!" House, Cuddy, Rachel, Jordan, Tyler, Josh, Wilson, Sarah, Ashley, Emily, Foreman, Britney (Foreman's wife), EJ, Chris, Tiara (Foreman's four year old daughter), Julia, Casey and Jessica (Julia's twin eight year old daughters), David, LeAnne, Adam, Brian, Haley, Hannah, Grace, Noah and Arlene all chorused in the dark room only lit by the cake's candles.

"Blow out the candle, Lexie!" Cuddy shouted; the baby obviously having no clue in what the hell she was talking about. Tyler, who was holding Alexis, blew them out for her. They all clapped, making Alexis clap and smile in return. Alexis then proceeded to stick both her hands in the cake.

"No, Lexis!" Tyler exclaimed after realizing what she had done. Alexis giggled and clapped her cake filled hands together, making cake fly in all directions; some landing on Tyler.

"I'll go clean her up." House said grabbing Alexis from Tyler. "Go and clean yourself, too."

"Thanks for the wonderful advice." Sarcastic. House passed up one of the twins, who sneezed.

"Gesundheit, Kaylee." House said down to the girl.

"It's Casey and I'm Jessica."

"Same difference." House left the room. Casey then sneezed.

"Bless you." The whole room said in unison.

"The girls just got over the flu and now they got that nasty cold as a parting gift." Julia explained. The adults in the room nodded in understanding.

House opened his eyes the following Monday morning and the room would not stop spinning. He swung his feet over the bed and sat up; the sudden movements giving him the urge to vomit. He stood quickly and that sudden movement sending a sharp pain throughout his leg, making him double over in pain. On the plus side; his urge to vomit subsided.

With the room still spinning, he finally realized that it was still dark outside, the bedroom lamps were on, and his wife wasn't in bed. The sounds of regurgitation led him to the bathroom. Lisa was bent over the toilet. After emptying whatever she had left in her stomach, she looked up at him.

"Did I wake you?"

"No." House grabbed a wash cloth, ran it under water, rung it out and handed it to her. "The feeling like I was going to up chuck woke me." He slowly sat down on the floor next to her. "Seems like I'm not the only one."

"The twins." She leaned her head on his shoulder after they had sat back against the wall.

"Huh?"

"Casey and Jessica had the flu."

They sat like that until they had dozed off, not sure how long they were there. They just knew that they were sick, tired and pretty much too lazy to even think about moving.

"Mom? Dad?" Rachel knocked on her parents' bedroom door before entering. She hadn't seen any of her parents making coffee while she got ready for school. It was something they went through every morning, so not seeing them made her suspicious.

She saw the light on in the bathroom and made her way over, not bothering to knock since the door was wide open. She saw the two leaning against the wall and she assumed they were sleep.

"Dad, Mom." She said a little loud, effectively waking them up.

"Hey." Cuddy said, rubbing her hand over her face. "What time is it?"

"A little before seven. Are you guys alright?"

"I'm going to be late for work." Cuddy said, standing up. She was about to exit when another bout of the flu hit her. She dry heaved over the toilet. Exhausted, she sat back down next to her husband.

"You are not going anywhere. Neither am I." House said to Cuddy. He then looked at Rachel. "We're sick and unless you want to join us, you should leave." Rachel didn't need to be told twice. She ran into Josh as she left the room.

"Hey, Josh. What's wrong?" Rachel asked upon seeing the pained look on Josh's face. Josh didn't answer and continued into his parents' room. All he wanted was Mommy. Rachel assumed he was also sick so she let him pass.

Josh walked into the room. Seeing nobody, he panicked. "Mommy? Daddy?"

"Josh, we're in here, Sweetie." Cuddy called out to her youngest son. Josh went into the bathroom. Cuddy and House immediately worried at the look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel good, Mommy."

"If you're going to throw up; aim for the toilet." House advised. As soon as said, Josh leaned over the toilet, both small hands on either side of the porcelain, and emptied the contents of his stomach.

House painfully stood. By the time he was steady on his feet, Josh's vomiting had stopped. Cuddy also stood. House washed Josh's face off with a clean wash cloth and picked him up. He turned to Cuddy.

"Josh has a slight fever. You should check on Alexis and see if she's sick." Cuddy left the room and did what her husband suggested.

Carrying Josh, who had his head laid on his dad's shoulder and was as quiet as he's ever been, House made his way to the living room. He laid the feverish Josh on the couch, so he and Cuddy wouldn't have to make the trips upstairs. House removed his son's shirt and socks so the boy would cool off. Cuddy entered the living room.

"Alexis is fine."

"Well, she can't stay here." Cuddy nodded in agreement. "You should call LeAnne and see if she'll take her for today." Cuddy nodded again and left to do just that. Rachel and Jordan entered the room simultaneously. Jordan flopped down on the recliner.

"Man, I do not feel good." House moved over to Jordan and lifted his hand to Jordan's forehead.

"I guess you're staying home too." House said as Cuddy re-entered the room.

"LeAnne said she'll take her."

"I'll take her over there. I'm going to head to school. Let me go and get her diaper bag." Rachel went towards the nursery.

"Mommy, my tummy hurts." Josh groaned from the couch.

"I know, Josh. I'm going to go get something to make you feel better." Cuddy left out the room, again. Rachel entered with a sleeping Alexis.

"See you guys when you're not sick." Rachel left out the door. Tyler came down the stairs in his khaki pants, navy blue school blazer, his back hanging off one shoulder, while running gel through his hair.

"You're not sick?" House questioned. Tyler shook his head. "You're sure?"

"I'm fine. I gotta go. You're going to make me miss my ride." Tyler walked out the door. Outside, Tyler jumped from the top step to the ground. He landed in a crouched position and when he stood back up; his world was spinning. He turned and ran back in the house.

"Feeling sick?" House questioned as Tyler ran past him towards the bathroom.

The next morning, House and his sons sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast. Alexis was at the Robinson's, Rachel was at school and House kept the boys home, again, just in case.

And then there was Cuddy.

She was still sick. House entered the room with a bottle of Pepto Bismal. He tossed it at her.

"Thank you." Cuddy said sarcastically, picking up the bottle.

"My pleasure." House sat beside her on the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked seriously.

"I feel not sick anymore." Cuddy started. "I'm going to work." Cuddy pushed the sheets off of her. House pushed her back, albeit gently, unintentionally copping a feel.

"Quit feeling me up." Cuddy said slapping his hand away. "And move so I can get up."

House placed his hand back on her breast. She slapped his hand away again. "Stop slapping my hand away."

"Stop grabbing my breast; they're a little sore right now." Cuddy said almost shyly. House sighed.

"They're firmer… and tender." House sighed again. "Here we go again."

"What?"

"You're pregnant, Dr. Cuddy." House said sarcastically before adding, "Duh."

"I am not pregnant." Cuddy rejected, finally moving to the other side of the bed and standing up.

"You have morning sickness."

"I had the flu!" Cuddy argued.

"No, _we had_ the flu. _You have_ morning sickness."

"I'm fine and I'm going to work." Cuddy stood in the threshold of the bathroom. "You can stay and watch the boys." She closed the door.

Cuddy walked towards her Ob/Gyn's office. She knocked on the door of Dr. John Smith and entered once his voice told her she can come in.

"Dr. Cuddy." He stood, offered his hand to his boss and flashed all thirty-two of his pearly white teeth. "Excuse me, Dr. House. You'd think I'd have that down after how many years?"

"Twelve." House and Cuddy had gotten married during her pregnancy with Jordan.

"Did we have an appointment?"

"No." _'No need to beat around the bush.'_ She thought. "I think I'm pregnant. At least Greg thinks so."

"Okay. We can draw blood and you'll know in a couple of hours."

"Thank you."

Cuddy entered her office a couple hours later, returning from lunch. Lunch ended by her throwing her lunch away because it nauseated her.

She sat at her desk and played her messages. The animated voice told her she had seven new messages.

'_I was only gone for an hour.'_ She thought.

"First message…"

"Dr. Cu… House. It's Dr. Smith calling to confirm that you are indeed pregnant. Call back to schedule an ultrasound."

"End of message. Second message…"

Cuddy dropped her head in her hands. "Here we go again."

**Like that ending didn't you? Please Review.**


End file.
